College EDucation
by Wallapus
Summary: A KevEdd story. High school has ended and the Eds are splitting up. College offers Edd and Kevin a second chance at friendship and maybe something more. But can they handle the pressures of college life? A new place, a new romance, and one old, dark secret. Enjoy! Feel free to leave comments and reviews. I'm new to fan fiction writing after all.
1. Chapter 1: Things Change

College EDucation

High school has ended and the Eds are splitting up as Double D heads away to college. This is a second chance for friendship with longtime bully, Kevin. Even Edd knows that everyone deserves a second chance. Can Edd handle the pressures of college life? A new place, a new romance, and an old, dark secret.

_**Author's Note**__: First and foremost, I don't own any of the characters from "Ed, Edd, n Eddy". Nor do I own Nat, he was created by c2ndy2c1d - who has written some excellent fan fiction and I encourage you to check them out. This fan fiction will not only focus on the romance of Kevin and Edd but will take place in a college setting because I like the idea of isolating Edd from the other Eds for stretches of time. I'm also rating this fan fiction as M, not just because of sexual themes, but because I want to deal with issues of depression and addiction in a frank, and honest manner. Trigger warnings abound, but these issues will be treated as respectfully as possible (please send me feedback if you like or dislike how it is done) and in the manner of an advocate. I hope you enjoy my first swing at 'Ed, Edd, n Eddy' fan fiction!_

Chapter 1: Things Change

Another summer was ending, and this was a summer like no other. The Eds had graduated from high school and spent the summer in an odd daze, knowing that the group would be partially separating come September. To be honest, the Eds had grown a part a little bit over the high school years, but had still managed to maintain a strong bond. All of their history together could not be denied, but as they each matured they began to pursue their individual interests. Their movie nights and schemes had become less frequent, but they still worked to hang out when the trio could manage.

Eddy, ever the scammer, only became more sophisticated in his schemes - occasionally enlisting the help of Double D and Ed when needed, but found that the "profits" were easier to share when it was just him. Ed maintained his lovable nature, he continued to grow to a point that he was a strong football player, but never seemed to be like the other jocks. Still a bit of an oaf, but a lovable one at that, he made it through high school probably the most popular of the Eds. Eddy and Ed were fortunate enough to get to stay together - they were both starting college at a local branch campus to earn some credits before moving to the large Peach Creek State University after either the first or second year. The two were also fortunate enough to get to room together in the dorms on the small campus, though Edd often wondered how that would work out.

Edd was the reason the Eds were splitting up. As the high school class valedictorian he was able to go to nearly any college of his choice. To the surprise of many he decided to go to Peach Creek State University, but as he indicated his interest in studying Chemistry people understood. After all, PCSU's Chemistry program was top notch and Edd got into the Honor's program easily, earning scholarship after scholarship.

Edd spent most of high school studying and retreating into himself. Most of his time actually engaging with other students was through regular tutoring sessions. Edd loved tutoring. The feeling it gave him to help other students always brought a smile to his face, no matter who the person was he never liked to see someone fail when he could help. While he was bullied extensively during his freshman and sophomore years, his sophomore year being particularly rough, of high school, it slowed down substantially as many of his bullies received tutoring from him and his kind-hearted nature often won them over as allies, though not exactly as friends. They respected the Double Dork and out of that respect came some friendliness. Kevin in particular became one of his first jock allies in high schools - ever the bully to the Eds when they were younger, his relationship with Eddy certainly didn't change, but as Edd agreed to tutor him Kevin began letting people know that he was off limits for bullying. Edd admired Kevin's abilities and was thankful for this as he was able to be himself without the fear of too much bullying - Edd's likability even protected Eddy from time to time with a few of his lesser scams, but Edd would often have no part in them.

Physically, Edd had not changed too much. He was pressured to join the swim team while in high school and considered doing it, but wouldn't even take off his trademark black beanie to get in the water. He was also not so into the idea of just wearing a swim suit. He had taken to wearing long-sleeved v-neck shirts that even in small sizes seemed too big on him. But he liked to be covered up. He maintained his tall, slender frame and didn't need to toughen up much as he stopped being a target for bullies. Sometimes to help him escape his loneliness at home he would do yoga. Not only did it help him maintain his small frame, but it gave him a chance to focus a little more - something which Edd was always thankful for.

The summer was ending and the Eds lounged around in Double D's living room. Edd sat in his father's armchair, Eddy stretched out on the love-seat with his feet dangling over the armrest, and Ed laid on the floor while reading a comic book. The only sounds were the occasional page turn and happy laugh from Ed and the increasingly more frequent groans from Eddy. Double D recognized that groan and knew that Eddy wanted one last scam, something which Edd would be no part of.

As Eddy's groans increased he began to fidget more in the love-seat. Edd nervously twiddled his thumbs knowing that it was time to say something.

"Eddy, your constant fidgeting is wrinkling the cushions." Eddy shot Double D a quick glare. "B-but we should head out out anyway and go to Nazz's party." Edd offered with a smile.

"Of course we're going to Nazz's party, Sockhead. Why the hell wouldn't we? We _are _the party. We just need to come up with a great entrance. It is our last... chance... after all..." Eddy started to trail off, not wanting to come to terms with the fact that Edd was leaving tomorrow morning, so he quickly added, "Come on Lumpy, got an idea?"

Ed quickly sat up, like a lightbulb went off, "not a clue Eddy." He collapsed back on the floor.

"Yeah, thanks Lumpy." Eddy rolled his eyes.

"You know Eddy, if we really want to surprise them all, we shouldn't do a grand entrance as they would be expecting such." Double D snickered at his suggestion, but he did want to go see everyone. "Besides Ed, it is Rolf's last evening in town as well before he head's back to his school in the old country."

With that Ed shot up again. He grabbed hold of Eddy and Edd and ran out the door. Edd managed to stop Ed and let the boys grab their shoes. They walked passed Edd's dark blue Volkswagen Beetle, parked very carefully on the curb. Edd hated driving because it felt that no matter how careful and meticulous he was, there was always someone to watch out for on the road. This made his nerves get the best of him and caused him to actually fail the test a few times. He didn't want to drive, but knew he would have to, he eventually passed earlier in the summer, but hadn't driven much since then. The Eds crossed the Cul-de-sac to Nazz's place which even from Edd's home they could already hear the music.


	2. Chapter 2: One Last Hoorah

Chapter 2: One Last Hoorah

Nazz had not changed too much. Yes, she had grown up just like all the others, but she maintained her charm over the other teens of the Cul-de-sac, a simple charm that she had when they were children. Many of the teens, except of course for Eddy, stopped having crushes on her and saw her as a great friend. She was often hanging out with Kevin, that certainly hadn't changed. Ever the hostess, Nazz usually threw parties at her house. She especially enjoyed throwing parties for just the Cul-de-sac kids and made an attempt to do so at least for each holiday and during the summer - even though she would also throw many larger parties as well.

Like Edd she would also be attending Peach Creek State University in the fall and would also be leaving tomorrow. However, unlike Edd she hadn't received substantial scholarships, but her family had put enough away for her over the years to attend, though she would have to work while there - something which of course excited Nazz. Unlike Edd, she was not interested at all in studying sciences at the university, but she was ready to jump into the performing arts program at the college. Over the years she not only had her love of dance grow, but she also became quite the painter. But that was Nazz, always putting her loving spirit into everything she pursued.

Nazz was friendly with the Eds throughout high school as she always held a fondness for the Cul-de-sac kids. She also knew how much Edd loved to tutor and was responsible for sending many of the jocks his way, including Kevin - something which Edd was very grateful for. Nazz was a bridge between worlds.

Eddy slicked back his hair as the Eds walked to Nazz's door. Even before they had the chance to knock Nazz had already opened the door.

"Hi guys! Saw you three coming."

"Hi Nazz, thanks for having us over." Replied Edd, always polite.

"Hey Nazz, looking good." Eddy said with a sly grin.

"Aw thanks Eddy, come on in guys." Nazz blushed and laughed off the compliment, patting Eddy on the back.

The boys started to file in slowly as Ed caught Rolf chatting with Kevin and Nat out of the corner of his eye.

"ROLF!" Ed yelled as he ran over to the tall teen, picked him up and ran into the kitchen with him.

"Tall Ed-boy! You must release Rolf, yes?"

"Oh sorry, Rolf." Ed set him down. "How are your chickens?"

With a chuckle, Edd stopped focusing on Ed's antics. He began to survey the room. Everyone was there. Sarah and Jimmy were dancing together in the living room, Edd chuckled a little more as he heard Sarah's laugh and Jimmy repeating "bouncy, bouncy". Eddy followed Nazz like a lost puppy over to the couch as Nazz picked up her conversation with Johnny, who was, of course, holding good old Plank. Edd laughed a little more, using his hand to cover his gap-toothed smile. He was beginning to realize how much he would miss things like this. Rolf had graduated a year earlier and had spent the year in the old country, he was back for the summer but would soon be leaving. Johnny still had a year of high school left, and Jimmy and Sarah each had two years. He wondered how much he would see everyone over the course of the next year. He knew that Nazz, Kevin, and Nat would all be at PCSU with him, but didn't expect to see them much. He was just their tutor after all.

As Edd's smile faded he heard a familiar voice.

"Yo, Double Dork!"

Edd turned and there was Kevin motioning him over to he and Nat. Adolescence had been good to Kevin. He bulked up considerably, but he was a star baseball player and his dedication to the sport had certainly helped his physique. Kevin stood there in ripped jeans, a green t-shirt, and his signature backwards cap with his red hair poking out of the front. Kevin's emerald eyes were focused on Edd. Kevin was certainly an impressive individual, and Edd blushed a bit.

Nat was smaller than Kevin, being a fellow athlete he also had a nice physique, but if he had not played sports he would have likely been the same slender size as Edd. The teal-haired boy occasionally made Edd feel uncomfortable; not because he was mean to Edd, but because he was so open about everything and seemed to say whatever was on his mind. Additionally, Edd was uncomfortable around Nat because he felt that he always wanted to be more like the teal-haired boy. Where Edd was quiet and often repressed, Nat was talkative and liked by everyone immediately. Where Edd was small and frail, Nat was toned - this often gave Edd body image issues as he felt that his body could and should look more like Nat's. But unlike Nat, Edd was a straight-A student, Edd's grades were what made him feel secure, even around Nat.

"Double Dork! Come on!"

Edd realized that he was awkwardly staring at Kevin. He shook his head and could feel a knot in his stomach, "s-salutations Kevin! Nathan! How are you two this lovely evening?"

"We're good Double Dude, it is a 'Nazz party' after all." Answered Nat with a grin as he finished his drink.

"So Double Dork, I bet you're excited to leave for school." Kevin offered.

"O-oh of course. I received my textbooks in the mail a few days ago. The classes are sure to prove intellectually stimulating."

Kevin laughed, "once a dork always a dork. You know Nat and I are excited for baseball in the spring. We just have to make it through fall."

That's right, Edd remembered. Kevin had been recruited to play for PCSU's baseball team. He remembered the big deal his high school had made about his signing ceremony. He was glad to hear that Nat was also going to play.

"Oh come on Kevin, but he's _our_ Double Dork." Nat answered in an assuring tone.

Kevin and Nat laughed, Edd awkwardly joined in. He was sure to cover his gap-toothed grin as he laughed more.

"Well what classes are you taking Double Dude?"

"O-oh, well I am going to be a chemistry major so I am taking my first university chemistry class. I'm looking forward to getting into PCSU's chemistry laboratories." Edd answered, "I also want to get some general education requirements out of the way so I am taking a geology course, I'm also taking-"

"Sounds thrilling Mr. Scientist," Nat interrupted with a laugh.

Edd was a little flustered at being interrupted, "w-well to meet a couple general education requirements I am also taking an anthropology course and a gender studies course."

"Anthropology is still a science dork." Kevin replied.

"Y-yes, but a soft science. It's not like chemistry." The knot in Edd's stomach seemed pull tighter and Edd's smile faded.

"Don't worry, Double Dude, we're just giving you a hard time." Nat offered, again reassuring Edd that they weren't being rude and that Edd ought to not be so nervous around them.

Kevin noticed that Edd's cyan eyes looked concerned as if he was still worried the two jocks were making fun of him. "Yeah, dork. I'm also taking an anthropology course." Kevin said, reassuring Edd. "Intro to physical anthropology. I have to take it sice I'm a Sports Science student." Kevin looked proud as he declared his major to Edd. It was a chance to show that he was thinking of classes as well, something which made Edd smile and blush a little.

"Look at you two, talking about classes. It seems Double Dude rubbed off on you a bit." Nat said with a big laugh.

"And you Nathan, what will you be majoring in?"

"I don't know, I'm keeping it simple for now. Something in liberal arts. Maybe I'll study modern languages and flirt with people all over the world." Kevin laughed and Edd blushed, offering a small laugh. "I'm taking a gender studies class too, intro to sexuality studies." He said with a wink.

"Sounds like something you'd take." Kevin said with a simultaneously joking and serious tone.

It had dawned just now on Edd that they may be in his classes. It excited him that he could be near two people that were so familiar with him, but also knew that this likely meant that he'd be tutoring again - he loved to tutor, but didn't want to be taken advantage of in college like he was used in high school by so many jocks. Though he never felt that Kevin or Nat took advantage of him, they were at least sort of friends.

Edd covered his hands with his long red sleeves and crossed his arms across his body.

"A-are we in the same anthropology class Kevin?" Asked Edd.

"Well, it is on Tuesdays and Thursdays in the late afternoon. Like 2:00, I think."

"2:00-3:30?" Edd asked.

"Yeah."

"O-oh, so we're in the same class Kevin. We could study together." Edd awkwardly giggled. He knew he would eventually ask to be tutored, so he figured he might as well offer.

"Sounds good, dork." Kevin replied with a smile.

"So what gender studies class are you taking Double Dude? I can't imagine that you'd take a course in sexuality studies."

"W-well, actually, it sounded like an interesting course to meet a general education requirement, so I signed up for it." Edd nervously answered.

"Really, you're taking that class?" Nat said with a laugh, "we're going to have to sit together, I want to see you blush and squirm at the subject matter."

Kevin laughed, Edd blushed and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "W-well gentlemen, I'd love to stay and chat but it's getting late and I have to finish packing." Before Kevin and Nat could say another word, Edd hurried away from them. Edd thanked Nazz on the way out the door and hurried back to his empty home.

When Edd arrived home he took off his shoes and went straight up to his room. There was no packing left to do, Edd had seen to that as he packed in anticipation throughout the week. Edd was beginning to get flustered at the party, Kevin made Edd feel weird. When he would talk to Kevin he would blush, his stomach would tie itself in knots, and he would nervously stutter.

On the one hand, Edd knew what these feelings likely meant. And it was because of these feelings that a few months ago he had emailed the instructor for sexuality studies and wanted some additional course information. After receiving a tentative syllabus from the instructor, he felt that this class would help him academically understand these feelings.

Unlike Nat, who was openly identified as pansexual, Edd didn't seem to be able to talk about his sexuality, nor did he understand it. With his parents never home to talk to about these kinds of things and the added bullying that would have come at school if he ever spoke about it, he always retreated into himself - never letting those feelings out.

Edd's head started to hurt. He sat on his bed an rolled up his sleeves. Faint scars from years ago were still visible to him up and down his right wrist. He winced at them. He took off his shirt and looked at the similar faint scars on his stomach. He ran his hand over them. His head started to hurt worse as he thought of how he got them. His eyes started to tear up.

Edd took a deep breath and shot up from his bed. He went to his bathroom, opened the medicine cabinet and took something strong for his head ache.

As he walked back to his bed, he went down to his knees and reached under his bed. He pulled out his yoga mat and unfurled it on his floor. Facing Jim, his prized pet cactus, he began to start a small yoga session. This is a better outlet he thought to himself, ignoring the awkwardness of the party, ignoring his faded scars. He took a deep breath and continued his session. Edd was grateful that he discovered yoga during high school, it kept him safe and sane. It was a way to regain focus and to not think about the things he didn't understand or the things he didn't want to think about it. It was a way to retreat into himself.

He stretched his arms into the air as he did a one-legged tree pose, he took a deep breath. His mind slowed down, his head hurt less, and he was at peace.

"Tomorrow will be a good day." He said out loud to himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Keep the Party Going

_**Author's Note**__: Ok, this chapter took a lot out of me. A quick update, I have changed the rating of this fan fiction to teen (T) as it feels more like it belongs there, though I may end up changing it back to mature as I write more - we shall see. Bit of a warning here, I don't usually write fluff. If you're into that kind of thing there's a bit here, so enjoy. If you're not, please be patient with me. And again, thanks for the feedback that I've been getting - please don't hesitate to write a review or message me privately. Still trying to write something honest here. Happy reading!_

Chapter 3: Keep the Party Going

The party at Nazz's place had died down considerably. Edd had, of course, been the first to leave. Johnny left next, about an hour later. Rolf had to get up early to head to the airport. The other teens were especially sad to see him go, knowing that they would only be able to hear from him when he occasionally would post an update on Facebook or when he would actually check his email. Sarah and Jimmy headed out soon after to grab some food, they said they'd be back but when they went off together the two best friends often lost track of time.

Eddy was in the middle of saying good-bye and good night to Nazz when Ed picked him and carried him out the door, Eddy kicking along the way. But Ed reassured him that they needed to be up early to see off Double D.

Nazz, Kevin, and Nat relaxed in Nazz's living room, music still played softly in the background. They sat in the same manner in which the Eds sat in Double D's living room. Nazz sat in the armchair, Kevin took up the couch, and Nat laid on his back on the carpet, with a magazine opened as he flipped through the pages.

"So you guys have classes with Double D? That's great. I'm sure he'll be happy to have you guys around." Nazz said cheerfully.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to have the dork around when the class gets tough."

"Oh come on, you're his friend. You're going to enjoy having him around, period." Nazz replied.

Kevin nodded in agreement. "Yeah, the little dork is always fun to have around." He added, knowing that Nazz was right.

Nat tossed his magazine away. "I can't wait to see Double Dude in sexuality studies. I can't even imagine him talking about any of that stuff. He's going to stutter and squirm. He'll be too cute."

"Well maybe he can tutor you too." Kevin offered.

"Tutor _me_? In sexuality studies? Oh please I will need to tutor _him_!" Nat said with a cocky smirk. "Too bad he isn't my type, I could definitely teach him a thing or two."

The three laughed. Nat was so overly comfortable talking about his crushes and other people that over the last couple of years Nazz and Kevin didn't think much about it when he talked in that way about people they knew. Nat was a great friend, he could often tell what was on a friend's mind without having them say a thing, although people still confided in Nazz more as Nat did like to talk. Nat didn't mean any harm, but sometimes his mouth got the best of him. But to be fair, he probably would have stopped Kevin from pummeling the Eds a few times here and there if he had grown up in the Cul-de-sac with everyone when they were all kids. Not to mention that his sexual openness could have even occasionally made a Kanker girl squirm.

"You know what's funny?" Nat asked. He answered his own question before anyone else could, "I doubt Double Dude had any more packing to do. He's so organized that he's probably been packing throughout the week, or hell, even the month."

The three good friends laughed uproariously.

"So what time are you boys heading to campus?" Nazz asked.

"I dunno. Sometime in the afternoon. We're packing all of our stuff together in Nat's car and I'm following on my bike."

"Ok boys, I'm sure I'll see you there. I have to leave early. Text me when you get settled in. I have to work tomorrow evening. It's my first day, so you boys better stop in." Nazz said with authority.

"Sure thing sweetie." Nat answered with a grin as he stretched his arms wide and got up from the floor.

Nat and Kevin went out the door together, the two parted ways at the sidewalk after a quick fist bump. As Kevin crossed the Cul-de-sac towards his house he glanced to the left. Two houses down from his house was Edd's. There was a light on upstairs. At a hurried pace, Kevin strolled towards the dork's house.

He hopped the fence that led to Edd's backyard, Kevin could see Edd doing various yoga poses in his room, he blushed a bit at seeing the dork without a shirt on. "Man, he is skinny," said Kevin aloud. Kevin picked up a few small rocks. He threw one at the window, it hit right away. He knew he'd get it on the first shot, he was a star pitcher after all.

In his room Edd was focused on his yoga, but the quick sound on the window made him open his eyes wide. He heard another make contact. Peeved at the interruption, he looked out the window and saw Kevin. His cheeks flushed red and he quickly snatched the blanket from his bed to cover himself. What could Kevin possibly want? He opened his window, "K-Kevin? I-is that y-you?"

"Yeah dork, it's me."

"I-is there something that you require? Is everything all right?" Asked Edd, unsure of the situation.

"Everything's cool, man. I just saw that you were still awake. Nat and I are meeting Nazz tomorrow evening after we all get settled in. You in?"

Edd blushed and used the blanket to cover his face a little more. "Y-yeah, ok Kevin." He answered.

"What was that, dork? I can't hear you if you're under a blanket."

Edd uncovered his face. "My apologies, there was a bit of a breeze."

"Uh-huh." Replied Kevin with a raised eyebrow.

"B-but I should be able to attend. When shall I meet you three?"

"Not sure, I'll send you a text. Later dork." Kevin answered as he hopped the fence and strolled to his house with confident strides.

Edd carefully closed his window and threw his blanket back down on his bed. He sat on the floor by the window, stomach in knots again. "Kevin has never texted me for any reason other than tutoring. Could it be that he actually wants to be friends in college?" Edd said aloud with a smile slowly creeping across his pale face. Edd crawled into bed, anxiously anticipating the new day.

When Kevin arrived home, he walked up the stairs, two at a time, to his bedroom. He kicked his shoes off, threw off his shirt and hat, nearly jumped out of his jeans, and slipped into a pair of gym shorts. He then collapsed onto his bed. As a smile crept across his face he snatched his phone off his desk to send Nazz a text.

**To Nazz**: I asked the dork to come with us tomorrow.

Without missing a beat, Kevin's phone buzzed in reply.

**To Kev**: About time. I was starting to think you'd never ask him to hang out with us.

**To Nazz**: Yeah, yeah. I know lol. You think he'll come?

**To Kev**: I'm sure he will. You're excited, aren't you?

**To Nazz**: ...yeah. I am.

**To Kev**: Thought so. You boys drive safe tomorrow. See you later... Dork ;)

Kevin laughed and closed his phone. Nazz didn't often call him a dork, but she meant it as a term of endearment. Even if it made sense to no one else that Nazz would ever call someone a "dork", she knew that as Edd grew on Kevin over the years it was only natural for a best friend to lovingly tease him a bit. She saw the way he looked at Edd, she often knew Kevin's desires before Kevin would know them himself.

Kevin put his arms behind his head and stretched out across his bed as he stared up at the ceiling. Kevin had come out to Nazz very near the end of their junior year of high school. She accepted and embraced him with open arms. She was, and always has been, Kevin's best friend. Kevin never told another person that he was gay, not even Nat. He was afraid that he would lose his standing as the top dog of the social ladder of popularity. He knew Nazz would never tell a soul and that she would be his greatest ally - and she always was.

Being gay came as a tough surprise to Kevin. He had wrestled with his coming to terms with his sexuality for well over a year before he even told Nazz. He spent a lot of time denying it to himself, because he didn't think it was right. He was the star athlete of the school, he couldn't be gay. He also started having these feelings because of Double D. And it was because of Double D that he was so confused. He denied that he was gay because he thought his feelings were simply that of friendship, or an unspoken bond that he shared with the little dork. It also just made Kevin more than a tad frustrated. It seemed cliche, even forced at times that the jock would fall for the nerd. Like a bad dream, it didn't feel real to Kevin, but even if it seemed cliche, it still felt right. Even if Kevin couldn't admit it aloud.

But Nazz had accepted him, if she could then others would likely accept him too. And besides, everyone seemed to like and accept Nat. Only occasionally were insults hurled at Nat, but they were certainly not the same insults that were thrown at Edd who was regularly called a "fag" by Kevin's friends. Edd hadn't come out as gay, in fact Kevin didn't think that Edd was gay, he was just labeled by others as such. Why was it even fair that Edd, who's sexuality was undetermined, be bullied so thoroughly and not Nat, who's sexuality was widely known? And more importantly to Kevin, why was it so easy for him to hide himself? Kevin may have asked these questions internally, but he was never brave enough to ask them aloud or to declare himself to his peers, aside from Nazz. People may have seen him as a confident young man, but Kevin felt that he was no hero - he had missed that chance. At least the dork could be himself.

It was late in his sophomore year of high school, during baseball season, that these stronger feelings for the dork surfaced to an undeniable level. Double D had missed over a week of school during that year - the only time he ever missed classes throughout high school. He realized what he felt for Edd during the dork's absence. Kevin closed his eyes as he remembered a pair of red, flashing lights. Tears welled up in Kevin's eyes. Double D was different after that, and not just to Kevin - others noticed changes in him too, but no one ever spoke about it; even Nat. Hell, even Ed and Eddy were quiet on the subject. It was then that Kevin had insisted that the bullying of Double D be stopped and it slowly, but surely, did. Kevin never talked to Edd about that long absence, but felt the need to protect him regardless. At least on some level, Kevin felt that he had redeemed himself.

It was a sad irony that the ever confident jock would be rendered powerless by silence. Sure, Kevin had stopped bullying the Eds so much when he was in eighth grade, but remained silent when other kids would jump in on them. He tried to justify it, claiming that it was _Eddy_ that he bullied as kid, Edd was just an unfortunate bystander that was dragged in - but that still didn't change the fact that he verbally, emotionally, and physically victimized the little dork. That fact made his heart sink and his stomach hurt. And yes, he had told others to stop bullying Edd when Edd missed a week of school while they were sophomores. But he was still silent as to why, but just accepted that the events during that time spoke for themselves. He was silent even when he had chance after chance to talk to Edd about what had happened. He was afraid. He was afraid of what others would think, he was afraid that the bullying would be directed at him. And ultimately, he was afraid that he deserved it.

Kevin stretched out on his bed. At least to Kevin, college was a chance to be himself and to try to start over with Edd. His eyes started to close and his smile grew as thoughts of hanging out with a certain beanie-clad dork helped him drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: This Isn't Good-Bye

**_Author's__ Note_**_: I know this is a short chapter, hold tight, more is on the way. Happy reading!_

Chapter 4: This Isn't Good-Bye

With the buzz of his alarm clock, Double D opened his eyes and stretched. He turned off his alarm, neatly made his bed, and headed towards his bathroom. He took off his shorts and started the shower. He turned and looked at the mirror.

His pale body looked frail in the bright lights of the bathroom. He removed his beanie and looked at the old scar on his left temple - a reminder of the mistake of playing with an electronic razor when he was four years old. Hair didn't grow over the scar and Edd did not like to think about it. He was already enough of an outcast in high school from his dorky nature, he did not need another reason to attract negative attention. He'd rather everyone see him as a dork than to only see his scar.

Edd began to look at the rest of his body in the mirror. Adolescence was not the same to him as it was to others. He had grown taller over the years, but his weight hadn't completely adjusted to his new-found height, he was certainly skinny - definitely a little underweight. His frailty was exacerbated with how little muscle he seemed to have as well. Doing yoga exercises for two years had given him some tone, but he didn't have the muscle tone of Nat, and certainly not that of Kevin. It made him an easy target for bullying when he was in high school. Thankfully the bullying had stopped when he started tutoring, thanks to Kevin. "Hopefully the bullying will not restart in college," Edd said aloud with a sigh, "but Kevin will still be there, won't he?"

Edd looked up to see himself in the mirror and noted that it had completely fogged over, he knew it was time to hop in the shower. Taking his time to fully clean himself, Edd made sure to enjoy the feeling of the hot water.

He turned the water off. Quickly dried his hair and pulled his beanie back over his head. He grabbed a pair of black shorts and a long-sleeved red v-neck shirt and walked down the stairs for breakfast with his parents.

Edd hadn't heard his parents this morning, but they had promised to have breakfast with him, they must of been asleep still, exhausted from a lengthy work day. Edd entered the kitchen and noticed a yellow post-it note on the fridge:

_Eddward,_

_We are extremely proud of you for all the work and preparation you have done to get to college. Your mother and I sadly have to each work this morning, so we will not be having a family breakfast. Please drive safely._

_Love,_

_Father_

Edd sighed. He should have expected as much. His parents were often away, but Edd knew that they were busy and that they trusted him to keep the house orderly. And most importantly, they trusted him to be responsible. As much as Edd wished they were around more, he did appreciate that.

Edd ate his breakfast in silence and then went outside to move his car from the street to the garage. At least his parents being gone would make it easier for him to pack his car.

Edd cleaned his dishes and headed outside. And that's when he saw it.

His dark blue Volkswagen Beetle had been decorated. Someone took the time during the night to cover it in red crepe paper. Edd smiled at the sweet gesture, but knew it would mean that he'd have some cleaning to do before he could pack up - that annoyed him a bit, but as he walked towards his car he started to smile a little more. Sitting on his windshield was a note:

_Double D,_

_We're going to miss you a lot. You're awesome. Don't be a stranger, Sockhead._

"Get him!"

Before Edd could react, Ed and Eddy popped out of the bushes near Edd's garage. Ed ran over to Edd and swiftly picked him up in a tight embrace. Eddy waited, arms crossed and tapping his foot on the sidewalk - Eddy was never much for good-byes.

"I'm going to miss you Double D!" Cried Ed, "please don't get eaten by zombie werewolves!" He held Edd tighter.

Squeezing out of Ed's embrace enough to talk, Edd replied "it's ok Ed, I'll be fine. You guys can always call me and text. Plus you can always come visit."

Ed carefully set Double D back down. "I'll get your boxes!" Ed quickly ran inside the house with a speed that Edd never could quite figure out how Ed had. Ed returned with four boxes and a suitcase and left to get more.

"B-be careful Ed!" Edd yelled. Edd turned to face Eddy, "the same goes for you, Eddy. You know you can always call and text. Besides you'll have to both come visit soon anyway."

"Yeah, yeah, Sockhead. I know." Eddy replied with a sigh.

"I know Eddy, good-bye's are never easy." Edd offered.

With that remark Ed walked over to the other two. He stood silently.

"E-Ed? Is everything all right? Did you drop a box?" Edd asked.

"Double D, don't be silly. The Eds never say 'good-bye', we only say 'see you later'." Ed answered as he turned and walked back into the house to get the remaining boxes.

With that Eddy smiled a little and began to take the crepe paper off of Edd's Beetle. Ed brought the rest of boxes outside and began putting them in the car, trying to follow Edd's directions the best he could.

Ed embraced Double D one more time. Edd turned to Eddy, who gave him a quick hug. Edd stepped into his car, put on his seatbelt, carefully adjusted his mirrors, and started his car.

Eddy and Ed waved from the sidewalk and Edd waved back. With both hands on the wheel, Edd drove down the street. He looked in his rear view mirror to see Ed still waving, with a big smile on his lovable face, Eddy's hands were in his pockets.

Edd then realized that he was alone.

He took a deep breath, put on his right turn signal, and was on his way.

"Today will be a good day." He quietly whispered to himself in reassurance.

Two houses down from Edd's, Kevin's alarm began to sound. The redhead yawned and slowly stretched his strong arms.

He looked at his packed suitcase and with a smile as he said "today will be a good day."


	5. Chapter 5: A New Start

Chapter 5: A New Start

After some initial confusion, Edd found his dorm room. "Room 203" he quietly said aloud to himself as he turned the key in the lock. As he stood there, messenger bag slung over his shoulder, he smiled a bit.

Being in the Honor's dorm, Edd was able to get a single room with a private bathroom. He would have to use the common cooking area, but there was storage space available and a small fridge surrounding it near the entrance of Edd's room. Directly across from the entrance was a window, that let in plenty of sunlight as the blinds were open. The walls of the dorm were a dull tan color and the floors were a fake, dark brown hardwood. A twin bed sat in the back right corner of the room, a small wooden desk sat by the foot. Across from the bed was a long, light-brown particle-board dresser While the room may have seemed basic to many, to Edd it was a space that was all his own. Edd walked through the room, his hand trailing along the top of the dresser, to the bathroom.

The hardwood changed to white tile. There was a simple shower with a partially clear curtain - Edd thought to himself that he'd have to buy a more colorful curtain very quickly to brighten the room up a bit. Across from the shower was the toilet and a cabinet with a built-in sink. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and smiled.

Edd left the bathroom, crossed the main room, and sat down on the lumpy mattress. He pulled the messenger bag off his shoulder and took a second to collect his thoughts. This was a new place, a place where Edd would be intellectually stimulated and challenged and more importantly, a place where he could pursue his individual interests. It would be different than high school. With that thought, Edd's smile grew a little more to reveal his gap-toothed grin. This time he didn't cover it with his hand.

"Well, it's time to unpack" he muttered to himself. He left his messenger bag on the bed as he left his new space.

After several trips to and from his Beetle and up and down the stairs, Edd's suitcase and boxes were all scattered across his room. Each box was carefully labeled and Edd was quickly able to get things put away and clean the room to his standards. After making his bed, neatly putting away his clothes, and putting his bathroom supplies away, Edd neatly placed his cactus, Jim, on the top of the dresser. He carefully turned Jim so that he'd get the right amount of light from the window. He smiled at Jim, the finishing touch of his new room. He broke the boxes down and slid them under his bed, his suitcase followed, then his yoga mat. Edd paused, still on his knees, wondering if he should get in a quick yoga routine now, but decided that it could wait; there was still so much to do after all.

He surveyed the room and thought about what was still needed, jotting down notes on a post-it note as he spoke aloud. "Let's see now, a rug would be nice as this floor will probably be cold in the mornings. Some curtains would be nice too. Oh yes, a shower curtain and a bath mat."

Suddenly, Edd's phone chimed from atop his desk. Edd snatched up his phone to see a message from Kevin.

**To Dork**: Hey, you ready?

In Edd's focused preparation of his new room he had completely forgotten about his plans with Kevin, but as he thought about getting food his stomach let out a loud growl.

**To Kevin**: Yes, I should be ready momentarily. Do you want to come by my room and meet me? Or shall I meet you elsewhere?

Edd's phone quickly chimed in response.

**To Dork**: I meet you there. Where is it? Honor's dorm, right?

**To Kevin**: Indeed, Honor's 203.

No response from Kevin this time, but Edd figured that Kevin would be on his way. He pulled his beanie down tightly and went to his dresser to find a change of clothes. He had been wearing a t-shirt and gym shorts and wanted to look a little nicer, but still casual for his first time exploring the area around his new home. Edd, attempting to choose an outfit, while also weighing his options for his upcoming classes was again losing track of time.

His eyes opened wide at a knock on the door. _Kevin couldn't already be here_, Edd thought to himself.

He strolled over to the door and opened it, Kevin stood there in worn jeans, a red t-shirt, and his likely favorite green hoodie. And of course, his red hat was pulled backwards on his head. Edd quickly crossed his arms over his chest.

"You ready, dork?" Kevin asked as Edd stared blankly at him.

"G-greetings Kevin." Edd offered in reply, "I-I'm actually not ready yet, I seem to have lost track of time. Please come in."

Kevin shrugged as if to say, "don't worry about it" and followed Double D into his room. Before Edd could tell him to take a seat on his desk chair Kevin had comfortably sat down on Edd's bed. His legs wide open, he leaned back so his shoulders and head were resting against the wall, his shirt raised just enough for Edd to see his stomach and hints of his abdominal muscles and a slight tuft of light red hair.

Edd was flustered, not simply by the sight of Kevin's stomach, but that Kevin would lounge on his bed, in likely dirty clothes. The thought of having to remake his bed annoyed Edd a bit. He was also surprised that Kevin would take such a liberty with him, after all, they didn't know each other that well. Kevin could see that Edd was flustered and he smirked a bit.

"What are you standing around for? Don't you need to get ready?" Kevin said with a chuckle.

Edd turned back to his dresser and uncrossed his arms. He grabbed out a long-sleeved dark green v-neck and a pair of black shorts. He turned to Kevin and then awkwardly walked to his bathroom to change.

Kevin raised his eyebrow slightly, "you know dork, you don't have to change in the bathroom. It's not like I'm going to peek at you."

Edd awkwardly chuckled a bit. "W-well, I'm just being polite. I should not be long."

"Yeah, ok dork."

With that Edd quickly threw off his shirt and shorts. Kevin leaned over a little bit, sneaking a peek. Like when he caught Edd doing a yoga workout last night he couldn't help but think of how skinny the dork actually was. Though he was surprised that his skinniness didn't seemed to lend itself automatically to complete frailty as he noticed that Edd did have a fair amount of muscle tone, Kevin assumed that this was likely do to the dork's yoga workouts. _I bet the dork is flexible_, Kevin thought to himself and then blushed as his lips curved upwards a bit. Edd pulled on his shorts and reached for the green shirt.

Then he saw it. As Edd lifted the shirt over his head and carefully around his beanie, Kevin caught a glimpse of the dork's stomach. Ignoring the slight muscle tone on the dork, Kevin caught a glimpse of four faded scars. He quickly turned his head away and tried to think of anything else in the world as his eyes began to slightly well up with tears.

Edd walked out of the bathroom, "I'm ready." Edd stopped in front of the bed as he looked at Kevin, who's head was turned away. Kevin turned his head towards Edd, his eyes watery. Edd was confused, "K-Kevin? Is everything all right?"

Kevin rubbed his eyes, "y-yeah dork. It's just dusty in here and doing a number on my allergies." Kevin quickly got up and in a friendly manner lightly punched Edd on the shoulder as if he was joking around with a fellow baseball player, "let's go dork". Kevin turned and headed for the door.

Edd stood there, confused. He rubbed his shoulder knowing that he had thoroughly dusted and cleaned his room upon his arrival, but he didn't want to think too much of it. Kevin couldn't have been crying in his room, this was Kevin after all.

Kevin reached the door and turned back towards Edd, "you coming dork?"

"Y-yes Kevin. My apologies." Edd grabbed his cell phone, keys, and wallet and followed the redhead out the door.

As they entered the hallway Edd carefully locked his dorm room door, "so where are we going?"

"We're going to swing by Nat's dorm and pick him up. He still wasn't ready when I came to get you. Then we're going to go see Nazz."

"At her dorm?"

"No, we're going to a café near campus. She's working there and it's her first day. She should be getting off work soon though."

"Well that sounds nice," Edd replied, not sure of what to say but wanting to keep the conversation going. He followed Kevin to the stairwell, down the stairs and out the main door.

Kevin put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and Edd crossed his arms over his chest. They both walked in an awkward silence, not sure of what to say to each other. Edd took in the sights around him. It really was a lovely campus. The actual college campus was in the distance as they were simply exploring the dorms area, called "The Woods" by the university community. As Edd had gotten lost upon his arrival he had assumed that the dorms were known as "The Woods" because they were easy to get lost in, but he soon found that all the other dorm buildings were named after trees. As the pair walked along the sidewalk they passed a building called _Oak_, then _Pine_, followed by _Maple_, then they reached a large dormitory called _Sycamore_.

"Home, sweet, home." Kevin said. Edd was startled a bit as Kevin suddenly spoke. "This is the dorm Nat and I are in."

"Oh." Edd wasn't really sure what to say, he realized that this was a bit of a distance and wondering if Kevin actually ran to Edd's dorm earlier, "shall we go inside?"

Edd followed Kevin into the _Sycamore_ dorm. They passed by the elevator as other students were crowding it with their belongings. Edd was thankful that he arrived so early and missed most of the move-in rush. He looked at the students in this dorm, many of them looked similar to Kevin and Nat.

"Kevin, is this the dorm that all the college athletes stay in?"

"Yeah, pretty much. At least the recruited ones anyway."

The pair went into the stairwell and went to the third floor. Edd quickly followed Kevin, who was taking the steps two at a time with his long strides.

"Nat and I are both on the third floor. We're actually across the hall from each other. I'm in 305 and he's in 306." Kevin pointed to his dorm room door as they approached Nat's.

Kevin knocked on the door. They heard a loud groan followed by "just a minute."

After what sounded like a crash from inside the room followed by several loud footsteps, Nat opened the door.

"Oh hey guys, come in. I'm just making a mess." Nat looked at the pair, who seemed awkward standing next to each other, like something had happened. Kevin still seemed a bit visually upset and Edd looked distant, "you boys all right?"

"Oh, it's just been a long day. And Double Dork's stomach keeps growling."

Edd blushed and quickly crossed his arms back over his chest.

As the boys walked in, Edd could see that a box of clothes had fallen to the floor. The knock on the door must have startled Nat. Thankfully it was just clothing and nothing breakable. Nat scurried to pick up the clothes as Kevin sat down on the bed. Then Edd took a look around.

Nat's room was significantly larger than his and looked way more modern. The bathroom was larger, the bedroom was larger with two dressers. And to make matters worse there was much more food storage space available.

"Nat, your room is really nice." Edd offered.

"Oh yeah, thanks, they really go out of the way here." Nat replied. "What dorm are you in? Honor's right?"

"Y-yes, I'm in Honor's 203." Edd confirmed.

Nat laughed. "Oh the Honor's dorm, the only dorm not named after a damn tree. Guess that's how we know where to find all the nerds."

"Yeah, you should see the shoebox they've put Double Dork in." Kevin added with a laugh.

Edd got a bit more annoyed at that remark. He worked hard throughout high school to get into a good school and was here on complete academic scholarships. Yet again, Kevin and Nat had something better handed to them simply because they were athletes. On the one hand, Edd knew that Kevin and Nat had to work hard, but it seemed completely unfair to him that, just like high school, the jocks were given the best treatment. Edd audibly sighed. Kevin could tell that Edd was annoyed. Kevin awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

To break up the awkward silence, Nat, of course, jumped in. "Ok boys let's get going. I'm going to starve to death and I want to see my Nazzie."

Kevin seemed to have some trouble getting out of the bed. Edd extended his hand to help him up, he pulled Kevin and Kevin was quickly out of the bed and standing in right in front of Double D, fingers laced with Edd's. Edd looked up at Kevin and Kevin looked down at Edd, their eyes met. The pair quickly released the other's hand. Both boys blushed. Kevin's hands immediately went into his pockets, Edd's arms crossed over his chest again.

With a raised eyebrow Nat, yet again, broke the silence. "Let's go already!"


	6. Chapter 6: An Awkward Night Out

_**Author's Note**__: Ok, here we are with chapter six. Thanks to all of you for taking the time to read this! I'm thankful for the messages I have received about this story. Feel free to write reviews too, I'd love to get more feedback as this is my first fanfic story._

Chapter 6: An Awkward Night Out

After having piled in Nat's car, Kevin in the passenger seat and Edd in the back, the three boys arrived at a small café on the other side of the college campus. They likely could have walked across campus, but Edd knew how proud Nat was of his car. Edd remembered Nat talking about it a couple years ago, he knew it was an Audi, but honestly had no idea what else Nat had said about it. He often zoned out when Nat would talk about his car or his wealthy family. It wasn't that Edd was jealous, he just wasn't that interested in constantly hearing about someone that had a great relationship with his parents and was often given anything he wanted.

Edd thought about how nice it was outside and how he wanted to walk through the campus, but his stomach growled again so he was glad this would be quicker. Not only was he glad for the speed of the trip for his sheer hunger, but that he would not have to walk across campus and join in conversation. Sitting in the backseat of the car, he was content to let Nat talk the whole way there.

Edd had had his fill of awkwardness for the day and there were too many moments when he blushed like an enamored child when he spoke to Kevin. His mood, too, had spent most of the day shifting in relation to Kevin. When Kevin entered his dorm he was glad to see him, then Kevin messed up his bed like he owned the place, then Edd had seen Kevin's muscular stomach and tried to keep his composure, then Kevin apparently had an allergy issue with non-existent dust which annoyed Edd further, and then they walked in silence to Nat's dorm where Nat and Kevin made fun of Edd's space. Edd had had enough of the situation and mainly just wanted to grab some food, see Nazz, and get ready for his classes. Edd reminded himself that after all he was in college for classes, that had to be his primary focus.

Kevin too was a bit out of it. He offered the occasional nod in agreement, but spent most of the time looking out the window, lost in thought. Edd seemed unusually anxious to him, even for Edd, and Kevin knew that he wasn't helping the situation much. He wanted to tell the dork how he felt about him, but never knew when the time would be right or if Edd even felt the same way. He also thought more about the scars on Edd's stomach. He quickly thought of something else as he didn't want to awkwardly get emotional again, especially in front of Nat this time. He knew that he needed to talk to Nazz and he needed to do it soon.

Nat said something that sounded like a question. Kevin nodded, "yeah." He answered in reply.

"Oh, really?" Replied Nat, "I look like a giant fire-breathing turkey to you?"

"What?" Asked Kevin, suddenly realizing what Nat had said.

"I wanted to see if you were paying attention to what I have been saying this whole drive. Clearly you haven't been, asshole." Nat shot a glare at Kevin.

"Sorry." Kevin offered in response, "I just -".

"Whatever." Nat interrupted, rolling his eyes. "Something's going on and you two aren't telling me. We'll we're here." Nat put the car in park and took his keys from the ignition. "Seriously, what the fuck is with you guys?"

Kevin started to come up with an answer, but was interrupted by the sound of Edd exiting the car. Edd poked his head back in the car, "I'm just adjusting to the new place. And I'm really hungry. I'm quiet when I'm hungry. Shall we?" Edd motioned towards the restaurant.

Nat rolled his eyes again and gave Kevin some side eye. "Ok, but when you boys get some food in you, I expect you to spill it."

Without offering a reply, Double D closed his door and walked towards the restaurant. Nat focused his attention on Kevin. Kevin offered an awkward smile and quickly got out of the car, closing the door behind him.

Nat looked around, a bit bewildered. "What the fuck?" He asked loudly to himself, not sure of the situation. He shook his head and exited his car.

Kevin waited for Nat near the entrance, Edd had already gone inside. The redhead and the teal-haired boy walked in together. The small restaurant was definitely a sight. There was a large coffee and tea bar area and a selection of small pastries. Beyond that was a large handwritten menu across the back wall. A tall, slender girl with a purple-dyed pixie haircut and a sleeve of tattoos was standing behind the counter and talking to Edd about the menu items. Kevin looked around, he really liked the relaxing vibe that the restaurant gave him. There wasn't much remaining seating inside as there were many customers. Kevin noticed there was a staircase leading up, with a little more seating up top. With a cup of tea in hand, Edd walked over to him, having placed his order.

"Where shall we sit?" Edd asked Kevin.

"I guess up there should work." Kevin pointed. Kevin quickly looked at the menu and called over to Nat, who was busy asking the girl behind the counter some questions. "Hey Nat, just get me a black bean burger."

"What is this, a date? I'm paying for you now too?" Nat replied, a bit annoyed.

"I'll get something for you next time."

"You'd better, asshole. And I'm not cheap!" He yelled in response as Kevin and Edd headed for the stairs. He rolled his eyes, "sorry about that hun." He said to the girl behind the counter.

"Hey Nat!"

Nat turned, Nazz was standing behind him, tea in hand, and quickly gave the teal-haired boy a large embrace. "There's my Nazzie!"

"Isn't this place great? I just clocked out, I'm starving. It's so busy here! Are Kevin and Double D here yet?"

"Oh yeah, they're here all right." Nat answered, his annoyance was heavily apparent in his tone.

Nazz raised an eyebrow. "Everything all right?"

"I'm fine, just annoyed."

"Did something happen?"

"I don't know, honestly. I'd like to think that I'm over-reacting, but Kev and Double Dude seem odd to me. I asked them about it and they both seem to be avoiding the subject. They're upstairs now. If I were you, I'd hurry up there."

Upstairs Kevin and Edd were a bit intrigued by the seating situation. The tables upstairs were very low to the ground, so low that to use them one would need to sit on the pillows that circled the tables.

"This place sure is different." Edd said taking a sip of tea, to fill the silence between the two.

"Yeah, well, Nazz works here, so it must be good." Kevin replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"Shall we?" Edd motioned towards the nearby table.

"Oh, yeah." Answered Kevin, an awkward tone in his voice.

The pair sat down, legs neatly folded, across from each other. Edd set his cup of tea on the table. "Kevin," Edd started, "a-are you all right? You just don't seem like yourself."

"W-what? I'm fine dork."

"Well, in my room, you seemed very flustered."

Kevin thought about what to say, but before he could open his mouth Nazz dropped down next to him.

"Hi guys!" Kevin embraced Nazz. Nazz looked concerned as it was not like Kevin to be so affectionate. Nat was right, something was odd. "It's good to see you too Kevin." Nazz laughed.

Kevin let her go, there was an awkward silence, broken by Double D this time. "Nazz this restaurant is really an interesting place."

"Is that a good or a bad interesting Double D?" Nazz asked with a grin.

"O-oh no, it's good. I really like the atmosphere of this place. This tea is lovely, African rooibos from Tanzania. I've never had it before. I can't wait to try the food."

Nazz chuckled in response. "I'm glad you like it Double D. You boys will have to come here all the time when I'm working."

Just then Nat sat down next to Double D, he set his coffee on the table and slid a root beer across the table to Kevin. Kevin popped the cap off and smiled at Nat, "thanks man."

"You're welcome, asshole." The four laughed, sure Nat was annoyed but that wasn't going to stop him from having a good time.

"So are you boys ready for classes tomorrow?" Nazz asked, knowing the responses she was likely to get.

Kevin quickly answered with a groan, "god no."

Edd fidgeted. "Oh, but I disagree Kevin. Dr. Annisari sent out the syllabus this morning for our physical anthropology course and it looks incredibly interesting. Plus, she's a well-known authority on gorilla behaviors. The class is sure to prove stimulating if you give it a chance."

Kevin stared at Edd, a smile slowly crept across his face at the dork's enthusiasm. "Well, then it should be fun for you to tutor me." He replied with a laugh.

Edd smiled his lovable gap-toothed grin and quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"Don't get too excited about tutoring Double Dude, you know I'm going to have to tutor you for sexuality studies." Nat said with a laugh, "you're likely to squirm in that class."

Edd looked over at Nat with confusion, he didn't think the class would be too much for him. "I'll have you know that I've been in contact with Professor Sanders for some time to discuss that class and I think I will be just fine," Edd responded proudly.

"Uh-huh," replied Nat with some force. "You've been talking with the professor for a few months now? You really are a dork."

Edd realized that had spent most of the time talking with the professor about how he wanted to take the course to answer questions about his own sexuality. The professor was very supportive, but Edd realized that he couldn't just announce that to Nat, and he certainly couldn't announce it to Kevin and Nazz. Edd blushed a bit, "y-yes, I wanted to ask Professor Sanders if the course would be all right for a chemistry major to take. I'd like to round out my education after all. The tentative syllabus that was shared with me looks rather intriguing too."

The three teens seemed to buy his excuse and Nazz began talking about how excited she was to attend her dance class in the morning. Conversation was interrupted when their food arrived. Edd didn't want to talk too much more and proceeded to quietly eat his meal, which he found to be delicious, and listen as Kevin, Nat, and Nazz excitedly talked about plans for school. He loved watching the trio interact, but he felt like an outsider to them. Like he was someone observing a group that was foreign to him. Even in the company of the three, he felt alone. He missed Ed and Eddy.

Before he knew it, they had all finished eating and it was beginning to get late. The four teens went down the stairs and out the door to Nat's car. Nazz had asked Nat for a ride home and quickly jumped in the passenger seat and continued her enthusiastic conversation with Nat.

Kevin sat down in the backseat, Edd next to him. The two smiled at each other and then awkwardly turned and looked out their windows. Kevin slouched in his seat and put his hands in his pockets, Edd crossed his arms. The two looked back at each other and smiled. Kevin mouthed the word "dork" and Edd chuckled, covering his gap-toothed grin with his hand.

Kevin reached over and pulled Edd's hand away from his mouth, exposing his smile. Kevin smiled as well and Edd blushed. He pulled his hand away from Kevin, crossed his arms, and looked out the window.

Nat arrived at _Sycamore_ dorm and found a parking space. Edd thanked Nat for the ride and turned to head back to _Honor's_.

"Hey, wait up!" Kevin yelled back at him. "It's getting late, I'll walk back with you. If I know you, you'll get lost, dork."

"Kevin, I appreciate the offer, but I'm more than capable of following the sidewalk back to my dormitory."

"Well, I could use some fresh air, so it looks like I'm walking with you."

Edd sighed and the two were on their way.

Nat turned to Nazz, "so Nazz, should I walk you next door to _Birch_?" He asked laughing.

"No, Nat. I think I'm going to wait around here. You were right about earlier."

Nat nodded and the pair headed up to Nat's dorm room.

Kevin and Edd walked in silence, much like they had on the way to Kevin's dorm earlier in the day. Kevin, yet again, had his hands in his pockets as Double D walked with his arms crossed.

"I would be happy to tutor you Kevin. We could meet on Thursdays after class or on Fridays when I get out of my lab," Edd offered.

"We'll see dork. Thursday is probably fine, but let's get to class first. Maybe I'll surprise you and won't need tutoring." Kevin said with a cocky grin.

The pair laughed.

"You know Kevin, I appreciate you inviting me out with your group, but please don't feel obligated to include me."

"Didn't you have a good time?" Kevin asked with a worried tone.

"Y-yes, I did. I just don't want you to feel obligated since my friends aren't here."

"You do have friends here, they just aren't the other dorks." Kevin offered, reassuringly.

Edd looked at Kevin. "Thanks," he said in a quiet reply.

The pair arrived at _Honor's_ and stood there awkwardly. Kevin scratched the back of his neck. He wanted to lean in and kiss the dork. Edd stood there, like he was awaiting something.

"Well, uh, have a nice night." Kevin turned and quickly walked away. Edd turned and walked towards the front door.

Edd went inside and turned immediately to the stairwell. He went up the flight of stairs and to his dorm. As he sat down on the bed and began to take off his shoes, his phone chimed.

Edd opened his phone and saw a text from Kevin.

**To Dork**: Hey, I almost forgot. I'll meet you after your class with Nat on Tuesday and walk you to our class. Don't want you getting lost, dork.

**To Kevin**: Thanks Kevin, I appreciate that. The class lets out at 1:50 and we are in _Oelman Hall_, room 252.

**To Dork**: Sounds good dork. Tonight was fun. Let's hang again sometime.

Edd smiled a bit and stretched out on his bed. It was near 11:00 and he was tired. He had a big day tomorrow.

Kevin walked, with his phone open, down the sidewalk. He hoped for a reply. And then it came.

**To Kevin**: We're likely to be busy, but I'm sure we could hang out again.

Kevin smiled, put his phone away, and ran back to _Sycamore_. He went inside, to the stairwell and up two flights of stairs to room 305. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He smiled.

As Kevin walked away from the door there was a loud knock. He turned around, opened it, and saw an anxious Nazz. Behind her stood Nat, his arms crossed.

"We need to talk." She said in a friendly manner, but with some authority.

Kevin opened the door wider and motioned for them to come inside.


	7. Chapter 7: Kevin's Guilt

_**Author's Note**__: This chapter is going to deal with some heavy stuff in relation to bullying and violence, but from Kevin's perspective. Just a fair warning. Also, if you'd like to leave feedback, please feel free to do so - I wanted to go for something that felt honest here. Happy reading!_

Chapter 7: Kevin's Guilt

Nazz and Nat walked into Kevin's dorm room. Kevin made his way through the room and carefully sat down on his bed. Nazz pulled the chair from his desk and set it across from Kevin. She relaxed in the chair as she crossed her legs. Kevin motioned for Nat to come sit by him, but Nat stood with his arms crossed and leaned on the dresser. Nat seemed simultaneously annoyed and concerned at his friend's new found silence.

While Kevin had walked Edd back to _Honor's_, Nat had talked with Nazz. Nazz didn't say much, but just listened as Nat complained about how distant Kevin was. Nazz attempted to reassure him, saying that they were in a new place and that Nat shouldn't get himself so worked up. Nazz was also a bit annoyed, feeling as though Nat's anger was pretty selfish that he wasn't being told something rather than being concerned for his friends.

But Nazz did seem to think that Kevin was a little out of character at their dinner. She just wanted to clear the air by reassuring Nat that nothing was wrong and that their good friend was just fine.

Kevin leaned back in his bed. He felt like his friends were ganging up on him for no real reason, so he decided to keep his cool. He wanted to to talk to Nazz, not Nat.

"Kevin, you seemed a little odd tonight." Nazz said, as diplomatically as possible.

"I was odd?" Answered Kevin on the defensive. Nat rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Kevin. You were. You were quieter than normal and seemed genuinely uncomfortable." Nazz calmly replied.

Nat suddenly jumped in. "Did you do something to Double Dude? He seemed even more anxious than normal."

When Nat said that Kevin's temper flared a little. It felt like an accusation. "I didn't do anything to the dork. I don't know why you guys are ganging up on me. I just invited the dork to grab food with us and you're both thinking that I'm acting weird? What the fuck?"

Nat scoffed, his attitude was getting on Kevin's nerves. So Nat wasn't the center of attention for the night, why did Nat have to act like Kevin not being talkative and wanting to spend time with Double D was such an affront to him?

Nazz took a deep breath. "Honestly Kevin, you have seemed a bit distant lately. Is there anything that you want to talk about? If not, we can leave. Just know, I'm not mad at you, dude."

Kevin glared at Nat. "Can I just talk to you, Nazz?"

Nazz turned and looked at Nat. Nat scoffed, "why can't you talk in front of me?"

"It's just. You tend to talk."

Nat looked hurt by that. "So something is up, and you can't talk to me because you think I'm just going to blab about it to everyone? Really? Thanks, it's nice to know what you think of me."

Kevin couldn't tell if Nat knew that he was acting over the top and it was annoying Kevin. Nazz picked up on this and jumped in, "Nat, Kevin's just being honest. Don't chew him out, ok?"

Nat scoffed again, but relented. "I'm sorry Kevin, I don't mean to sound so self-centered. You just seemed really out of it earlier."

"Kevin, do you have anything you want to say to Nat?"

Kevin's eyes shot back and forth from Nazz to Nat. He sighed. "I didn't do anything to Edd. I swear."

"Ok Kevin, did he say something to you? That doesn't seem like him." Nat replied.

"No, he didn't say anything. The dork wouldn't do that. He even thought something was wrong."

"Is something wrong?" Nat asked, pressing Kevin for information.

"No, I just -" Kevin faltered, looking for words. "It's complicated."

"You can tell us Kevin." Nat offered in a reassuring tone.

Kevin looked at Nazz. She smirked and fidgeted a bit, seeming to tell him "it's time."

"Nat, I'm gay."

Nat practically fell off of the dresser. He caught himself and in disbelieve exclaimed, "what?"

"I'm gay." Replied Kevin with more confidence.

"Is that all this is about?" Nat laughed awkwardly, "why didn't you just tell us?"

Kevin's eyes darted over to Nazz and back to Nat. "Well -" he started.

Nat interrupted, "you mean you already told Nazz?" He walked around Nazz's back and looked at both of them.

"I told Nazz when we were juniors in high school."

"So you didn't tell me for like two years?" Nat seemed more hurt, again making the situation about his own feelings in the eyes of Kevin.

"Well, I knew when I was a sophomore and finally told Nazz when we were juniors. You should know that it was tough. And I just didn't want people to know."

"Kevin, you're my best friend. You could have said something to me."

"Oh come on Nat, you're so talkative. Everyone knows you're pan. And you're so talkative, you would have have flirted with me and everyone would have known."

Nat's face was red. "I think you should give people more credit with that. I didn't get beat up for being pansexual, not even once. I doubt you would have too."

"Yeah, but Double Dork was always picked on for people even thinking he was gay. Or just because he was a dork. Or an easy target."

"I didn't say it made sense, Kevin. And I'm also so pissed off that you would think I would flirt with you or not keep your secret. We're friends. And so what if I'm flirtatious? Just because I'm pan doesn't mean that I'm attracted to every person that walks by me, you asshole." Nat was getting more angry.

"Just calm down Nat, I didn't mean it like that."

"No, seriously. Fuck you Kevin. I hate that lame excuse. How are you any different than the guys that bullied Double Dude? You remember, James? James used to claim that he didn't want Double D in the locker room for gym because he'd check people out. Even if Double D was gay that doesn't mean he'd be attracted to every straight man that happened by. Just like I'm not attracted to everyone that I come into contact with."

At the mention of James, Kevin's heart sank. James was a large jock at their high school, he played football and baseball and liked to pick on Edd. When Kevin pushed for the bullying to stop he had a hard time with James, but James eventually focused his attention on someone else. To be compared to James really hurt Kevin.

"Hey man, I'm -" Kevin started.

Nat interrupted him again. "Seriously. You really piss me off sometimes. I need to go." Nat stormed out of the room.

Nazz shot out of the chair and leaned towards Kevin, "I'll be right back."

Nazz ran into the hallway and caught up with Nat. She calmed him down a bit and told him to take a moment to breath. He gave her a quick hug and went into his room, she went back into Kevin's room.

Nazz sat back in the chair and looked at Kevin, "he'll be all right. You know he gets worked up easily and I'm sure he didn't mean to say what he did. And you did choose stupid words, dude." She laughed.

Kevin still looked serious. "I know. He's a good friend and I should have told him."

"Well, maybe. But you've told him now." She started to get up and Kevin reached for her wrist.

"Nazz..." Kevin's eyes looked hurt as he looked up at Nazz.

"What is it Kevin? Something is wrong, isn't it?" Nazz looked concerned. "Did you tell Double D how you feel?"

"No, I wanted to, but I didn't. It's not exactly that."

"Well, what is it?"

Kevin paused, trying to come up with how to best talk about this as he remembered the faint scars on Double D. "Do you remember when we were sophomores and Edd missed a week of school?"

"Yeah, I think so. I remember Eddy told me that Edd was really sick. Why are you bringing this up? What does this have to do with today?"

"I thought about it when I was in Edd's dorm and I got really upset. I didn't tell Edd and that's why things were so awkward. He knew something was up."

"Well Edd is observant." Nazz laughed. "So nothing happened today between you two?"

"No, nothing happened. But I was thinking about Edd's absence. I don't think he was sick."

"What makes you say that?"

"I just keep replaying the events of that day over and over in my head. During lunch I went to my locker and I saw James and a few guys shoving Edd. They dragged him into a bathroom and I heard them shove him against a bathroom stall. I could hear Edd scream and I just kind of stood there and didn't do anything. I was afraid that if I helped him, they'd turn on me." Kevin looked away from Nazz, this was hard for him.

Nazz stared at Kevin. "Yeah, him and a couple guys were suspended for a few days right after that. That's right, I remember now. I think Marie Kanker was too, I heard she beat up James."

Kevin kind of smiled at the thought of Marie beating the hell out of James for laying a finger on Double D. She may have been crazy, but she sure as hell was protective of the dork.

Kevin looked back at Nazz. "Well, I waited there and watched the guys leave the bathroom. They were laughing and told me that I missed out. I laughed and they ran off to the cafeteria. I walked into the bathroom and Double D was pulling himself up off the floor. He had a bloody nose and one of his arms looked like it was bleeding too. I tried to help him up and he pushed me away, then he staggered around and leaned against the bathroom stall. He looked at me like it was my fault. Like I could have stopped it or something."

"Could you have?" Nazz asked.

"I don't know." Kevin answered. He looked towards Nazz who didn't seem to believe him. Kevin may have been able to stop him, but didn't because he was afraid. "I should have tried, but I didn't. So Double D just stared at me. He laughed, shook his head, and wiped some of the blood off his face with his hand. And he just walked right out the door like nothing had happened."

"Well, you know Edd. He shrugged off that kind of stuff and kept his spirits up. I know that school sucked for him, but-"

"I know, Nazz. I know." Kevin interrupted. "After he walked out of the bathroom I stood there for a second and headed to the cafeteria. I remember sitting at the table and looking over to where the Eds usually sat. Eddy and Ed were there, but Double Dork wasn't. Eddy was furiously texting on his phone and looked anxious, I assumed he was trying to contact Double D. So I started to get worried. I sat through my next three classes and when the final bell rang I ran out the door and got on my bike. I raced back to the Cul-de-sac and to the dork's house."

"What did you do when you got there?"

Kevin paused again. "Nothing."

"Nothing? What?"

"I didn't do anything. I stood outside the door trying to come up with something to say. I couldn't think of anything and I didn't think it would even help. What I should have done was stop James. But I didn't. It was too late to do anything so I stood there like a fucking idiot. I ran back to my bike and took off towards my house. God, I was such a fucking coward. I should have stopped James or gone inside his house to help him or something. I don't fucking know."

Kevin's eyes began to tear up a bit and Nazz quietly looked at him. She fidgeted a bit, trying to think of what to say, "I know it's tough Kev, but you didn't do anything to Double D, James did. I'm sure Double D is fine now. I know that you feel like you could have stopped him, but what's important is what you do now."

"That isn't all that happened, Nazz."

"Ok."

"I went back to my house and went straight up to my room. It was a really warm day, so I opened up my window and stretched out on my bed. I drifted off to sleep and woke up a while later at the sound of someone shouting."

"Someone was shouting?"

"Yeah, I heard someone shouting, it sounded like Eddy. I figured the dork was working on some kind of scam to get everyone with. I looked out the window and saw Eddy outside of Double D's house. I ran down the stairs and out the back door. I hopped over the fence into Eddy's backyard. I went through his yard and hopped the fence into Double D's yard. I stood behind a tree and peeked around it to see Eddy shouting into his cell phone and yelling back towards the dork's house."

"What was he yelling?"

"Honestly, I don't remember that too well. What I do remember better is what happened next."

"Ok?"

"I saw a pair of red flashing lights." Kevin's eyes started to water as Nazz reached forward and put her hand on top of his. "I-it was an ambulance. It pulled up in front of Double D's house and the paramedic got a stretcher out of the back. Then I saw Ed." Kevin started to get more choked up.

"It's ok, Kevin. What was Ed doing?"

"I saw Ed carrying Double D in his arms. Double D was unconscious and looked pale. Even more pale than usual. Ed put him on the stretcher and they all went away together. James must have hurt the dork really badly, he probably headed straight home and passed out from his injuries. He looked bloody, like James did more damage than I thought. Maybe he had a concussion."

"Kevin."

Kevin looked up at Nazz, tears streaming down his face. "I could have stopped that. I could have stopped James or I could have had the guts to go into the dork's house and find him. But I'm a fucking coward, and I left him. If it wasn't for Eddy and Ed, who knows what could have happened. Double D could have -" Kevin's voice cracked a bit, "he could have died. And I would have done nothing. I just sat down by the tree in his yard and felt like such an idiot. Sure I had stopped bullying the dorks for a while, but I let it happen. I'm no better than James."

"Kevin, don't talk like that."

"No Nazz, I was no better than James. I just let this happen. I could have stopped it or at least helped Double D afterwards. But no, I was too fucking scared. Then, as I sat there, I decided that I'd tell people to stop bullying him. To back off him because this went too far."

"See, you did do something right."

"Yeah, but I'm no hero. I'm a fucking coward, Nazz. Ed and Eddy are the real heroes here."

Nazz didn't know what else to say. She glanced at the clock, it was near one in the morning. She sat next to Kevin on the bed and embraced him. The admission and the embrace made Kevin feel lighter.


	8. Chapter 8: Edd's Embarrassment

_**Author's Notes**__: Sorry for the delay in getting the new chapter - has been a busy week. While this chapter may seem a little odd, I had a really similar experience happen to me when I took a similar course. I figured that it would be an interesting experience for Edd. Enjoy!_

Chapter 8: Edd's Embarrassment

It was Tuesday morning and Edd walked quickly and confidently to his class while listening to his iPod. Edd's first day of classes had gone well. On Monday Edd had chemistry and geology. Both of the subjects made Edd smile as he was sure that he would love the classes. Chemistry was, after all, Edd's major and it made him happy to be back in the classroom and his smile grew even more as he thought of what it would be like to be in the college chemistry lab on Friday.

But this was Tuesday and the courses that Edd was taking were a little further outside his comfort zone, but they interested him nonetheless. As he entered the classroom he took a deep breath. The room was made up of a series of long tables, that could probably seat six students to a row. There were five rows, enough for a small class size, that faced the front of the room where a lecturn with a built in computer sat for the instructor, behind that was large dry erase board. There were already a few students in the classroom, but no one was seated up front. Edd took the opportunity to grab a good seat. He placed his messenger bag on the desk and pulled off his headphones. He started to pull a notebook out of his bag as another messenger bag was dropped on the space next to him. It was Nat. Kevin looked up at him with a smile.

"Jesus, Double Dude, how loud is the music you're listening too? I've been yelling at you across campus to walk with me." Nat exclaimed with a laugh.

"O-oh, my apologies Nathan. I was listening to music while walking across campus, nothing stimulates the mind for education better than that. If I had known you wanted to walk to class with me, I would have gladly met you at your dorm room this morning." Edd replied with an encouraging smile.

"Eh, it's all right. Do we have to sit up front?" Nat looked around. There were a few other empty seats, but they were filling up quickly.

"We should sit up front, we will be able to see the board and interact more readily with the professor if the need arises. As I recall on the tentative syllabus, participation is worth 15% of our final course grade. I think it is in our best interest to sit right up front."

Nat could see that he was not going to win this argument, so he sat down next to Edd. The person behind Nat tapped him on the shoulder. Nat turned to see the purple-haired girl from Nazz's restaurant.

"Oh hey!" Nat said. "Nice to see a familiar face. What's your name again, hun?"

"Alexa. And seriously, you don't want to sit up front in this class. Dylan tends to pick volunteers on the first day."

Before either of the boys could answer another messenger bag was dropped on the table next to Nat. The owner sat down on the table and laughed. Alexa leaned back away from Nat. Nat and Edd turned towards the new face. He was a tall, slender young man. He had thick black glasses on along with a dress shirt, cardigan, and spotted bow tie. His hair was buzzed really short on the sides and what was on the top was slicked to the side even though it had a fair amount of wave to it. Edd made a habit of dressing nicely for the first day of classes to make an impression on his professors, but this student certainly made Edd think "what a dork."

"Alexa's right though. You boys are brave."

Edd laughed. He was intrigued by the confidence of the fellow nerd that still sat directly on the table instead of the seat. This was a student that Edd wanted to get to know even if the his apparent confidence reminded him of Nat. Edd began to search his messenger bag for his notebook.

Nat broke the silence, "well you know us. We're fearless. Right Double Dude?" Nat put his arm around Edd and grinned. Nat was clearly interested in the new face as well.

"Oh you know me, Nathan. Mr. Brave." Edd said with a chuckle.

The nerd laughed as well. "So you're Nathan. And you're 'Double Dude'? I'm assuming that's short for something? Or what?"

Edd chuckled again. "I'm Edd."

"With two D's?" The nerd asked, his right eyebrow raised a bit.

"Y-yes." Edd's intrigue shifted to concern as he wondered how this student could possibly have guessed that.

The mystery nerd nodded and looked at his watch, "what time does this class start?"

Alexa perked up behind Nat and Edd. "Two minutes ago, Dylan."

"Well shit." Dylan turned around and hopped off the table. He turned to face the classroom and pushed his sleeves up to his elbows, revealing a tattoo on his right arm. Edd could tell they were letters, but couldn't make out what it said. "Hello everyone and welcome to intro to sexuality studies. For those of you don't know me, I'm Dylan Sanders. I don't have a PhD, so don't call me 'Doctor'. I'm not old enough, so don't call me 'Mr. Sanders', or 'Colonel Sanders' as I am a vegetarian, just call me Dylan. Or 'captain, my captain' if you get the reference." Dylan mimed a curtsy to the classroom. A few students chuckled and Dylan grabbed for his messenger bag to go over his syllabus.

Edd sat there in a daze. He had no idea that this was his instructor, in his bewilderment he didn't notice that Dylan had attempted to hand him the stack of syllabi.

"Yo, Double Dude. Take these." Dylan shook his hand a bit.

Edd's face turned red as he took the stack of papers. He took a syllabus and passed the rest to Nat, who took one and sent them back to Alexa. Edd focused on the syllabus as Dylan talked. As Dylan went through the syllabus Edd began to calm down more. The class looked as rigorous as any other, even if the professor seemed to be all over the place.

Dylan ran his fingers through his wavy hair. "Now, class turn to the last page of your syllabus. Read over the agreement and sign. If you don't want to sign in blood, pencil or pen is sufficient." Dylan straightened his glasses as he spoke, "and no worries, I'll sign too."

Edd followed suite and turned to the end of the syllabus. There Edd found a confidentiality agreement. Edd furrowed his brow, a little worried.

"This agreement just states that as people feel so inclined to talk about personal issues in this classroom, that we will do so in a respectful manner. I don't tolerate bullying of any kind either, so let's just be clear on that."

Edd let out a sigh of relief but still smiled nervously as he signed his name. _I think I'm going to like this class_, he thought to himself. The students sent their signed copies up front. Edd stacked them neatly and handed them to Dylan.

"Thanks Edd. Ok, so now officially welcome to sexuality studies. Now that we've wasted enough time on the syllabus, let's dive on in and talk about our understandings or sex." Dylan looked around the room. "Edd, since you were brave enough to sit up front, will you be my volunteer?"

Edd nervously looked around, wishing that the professor had picked on Nat instead, "o-ok?" He said meekly. "D-do I need to come up front?"

"You are certainly brave. Come on up." Dylan motioned, with a casual wave, for Edd to join him up front. Edd began to nervously shake as Dylan handed him a dry erase marker. "I need you to be my scribe."

Edd's hand shook as he took the marker. He looked at Dylan for a moment with a "why me?" look clearly on his face. Dylan's confidence seemed to waver as he looked concerned.

Dylan leaned forward, "don't worry, nobody will bite. I just need you to write." He leaned back with a smile and turned to the class.

"Ok, class. I know this sounds juvenile, but I want us to go around the room and each say another word for the sex act. Edd, our brave scribe, will write them each on the board and then we'll take a look at what we have."

Edd turned to the board, his hand still visibly shaking, and took a deep breathe. _It's ok Eddward. You're just writing. You don't have to say a word, just write._

Edd began to write as students chimed in with a few laughs, disgruntled groans, and reassurance from Dylan. Edd's face was turning a bit red, but he continued to write as people spoke, never turning around to show his embarrassment, Nat would likely tell Kevin and Nazz all about it too. He took another deep breathe and closed his eyes.

"Edd?"

He opened his eyes.

"Edd?"

He turned around and smiled, Dylan had a grin on his face. "Go ahead and sit back down, thanks for your help."

Edd neatly placed the marker on the tray at the base of the board and quickly shuffled back to his seat.

Nat nudged him as he sat down, "didn't know you had it in you, Double Dude. I was sure you'd have passed out."

At least Edd's embarrassment didn't seem to phase Nat, so he likely wouldn't tell Kevin. Edd felt relieved by this, but his annoyance grew as he tried to understand why Dylan would subject him to that. He focused on the board of words that he could never say, at least in a specific context, without blushing tremendously.

"So class, what are some trends that we see in the ways we talk about sex? And what do these trends say about us?"

Alexa perked up behind Edd. "Sounds painful." She said with a laugh.

Dylan nodded, "yeah, care to expand on that?" He said with a smirk. Edd figured that Alexa was clearly a favorite student of his. Edd also realized that he should be taking notes and began to take extensive notes in his notebook.

"Well, I see words up there like 'screwing', 'banging', 'nailing', and 'pounding' and I just think 'no thanks'." She replied with a laugh.

"And what does that say about our understandings? Someone else?"

Another student raised his hand. "It emphasizes power." He said proudly.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"To me, it seems like all of these words place the action on the side of the person doing the penetrating and the other person is just kind of, you know, passive."

"Good point. Yes, these words and phrases do have power inherent in the various roles. You know, how we assume that the one doing the penetrating is the active participant and the one receiving is inherently passive or submissive."

"So could we say that these words show a heteronormative understanding?"

"I think that's debatable," Dylan answered. "You could argue that this same understanding also plagues social understandings of gay relationships. But that gets into how we talk about gender as well. Someone want to jump in?"

The girl sitting next to Alexa chimed in. "Well, under a patriarchal system we assume that men have more power in a relationship and these words emphasize that. You know, an aggressive man that dominates a submissive woman. You could extend that to the gay community in which people assume the label of 'top' or 'bottom' and tops are assumed to be super masculine and bottoms are viewed as submissive and more feminine. Even if an individual is completely different, people make assumptions or people act out these stereotypes as well."

"Very good. I'm glad that you all have been thinking about these understandings. And I hope that this class will help you to better understand these trends and how people, in heterosexual and gay relationships, can and do challenge these trends. But we will also talk about these assumptions affect individuals, like you and I. How they affect how we interact with each other, understand other people, or hell how they even affect how we write about relationships, real or imaginary." Dylan ran his hand through his hair and looked at the clock on the wall. "What time does this class end? You all seem to be shuffling around."

Alexa laughed. "Two minutes ago Dylan."

Dylan clapped his hands together. "See, we got back lost time. And I can see that some annoyed calculus students are wanting in this classroom. See you all on Thursday. Do the readings."

Edd began to pack up his messenger bag as other students quickly filed out. He turned to Nat.

"Well this was interesting," Nat said with a laugh, "and way to go volunteer." Nat headed out the door after Alexa.

Edd finished packing his bag and called for Dylan.

"Yes, Edd?"

Edd was a bit annoyed. He had been in contact with Dylan and had let him know that he had a hard time talking about the kinds of things this class dealt with and wanted to remind the instructor of this. "I-I don't mean to complain, but I was really uncomfortable having to be a volunteer for something like that."

Dylan raised his eyebrow as a smirk crossed his face. "I do remember you emailing me and saying that you had a difficult time talking about these kinds of things," he said as motioned to the board.

"W-well, yes."

"I figured that if you were writing, you wouldn't have to talk. I thought I had your best interest in mind. I'm sorry about that."

That struck Edd. It seemed that he would be embarrassed either way, but the instructor knew that this could be a little less embarrassing. "I-I appreciate the concern. I hadn't thought of that."

Dylan laughed as he began to erase the board. "I guess this means you're going to have to talk more in class from now on."

Edd smiled a bit, "that's a good point."

Dylan let out a loud laugh, "see you Thursday, Double Dude."

Edd turned and headed for the door, a grin creeping across his face. He covered his gap-toothed grin with his hand.

"Looks like you had a good class, dork."

Edd looked to his right and saw Kevin leaning against the wall. "Greetings Kevin!"

"You look surprised, forget that I was meeting you today?" Kevin replied with a laugh.

"N-no. I was thinking about class."

"Of course you were, dork." Kevin laughed again. Dylan walked out of the classroom and nodded his head at Edd. Kevin blushed a little and turned to Edd, "a new friend of yours?"

Edd could see that Kevin was blushing a bit and was not sure why. He also picked up on some concern in Kevin's voice. Edd raised an eyebrow trying to figure the situation out. He turned away from Kevin, "come on, we have to get to our class." Edd walked down the hall.

Kevin was annoyed, he looked back as he watched Dylan walk away. He scratched the back of his neck and jogged to catch up with Edd. "So your new friend looks like a bigger dork than you." Kevin quickly blurted out, trying to sound more like himself.

Edd chuckled, "oh, you mean Dylan?" Edd was testing Kevin. He wanted to figure out if he was blushing because he was jealous. It didn't seem likely to Edd, but the feeling made him smile. For once it seemed that his stomach wasn't in knots and Kevin's might be.

"Y-yeah, who is he?"

"He's my instructor." Edd said with chuckle.

Kevin looked relieved. "I should have known, you would cozy up to a nerdy professor." Kevin said with a confident laugh.

"I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were jealous."

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "We're here, dork."

The pair entered the classroom and took a seat near the middle - a compromise between Edd wanting to be up front and and Kevin wanting to sit in the back. An older woman in a blouse and dress pants then entered the classroom. She walked straight to the front and opened her large bag.

"Hello class. Welcome to intro to physical anthropology. I'm Dr. Bella Annisari. You will find the syllabus online, email me if you have any questions about the assignments. There's no sense in spending time on it, you can all read. So let's get started, shall we?"

Kevin knew this was going to be a rough course, he turned to look at Edd who was already smiling back at him. Dr. Annisari began her lecture and Kevin was amazed at how much Edd was writing.

* * *

Kevin and Edd walked slowly across campus. Edd was chatting on about how much he enjoyed Dr. Annisari's class, Kevin, on the other hand, spent most of the classes fighting sleep. Not to sit through another lecture, Kevin interrupted Edd, "want to grab some food, dork? You could tell Nazz about class."

Edd smiled and thought about it for a moment. "I would love to, but I really do have to get some reading done for tomorrow, so I think I will pass tonight."

"Well, how about you come to my dorm and we go over the next anthropology chapter together?"

"We could. But aren't you hungry?"

Kevin laughed. "We'll order pizza." Kevin nudged Edd with his elbow.

Edd's stomach began to tie itself in knots, a familiar feeling during his interactions with Kevin. "How about tomorrow instead? I need to finish some readings for chemistry anyway." That was a lie, Edd finished those readings after class.

"Well, I could do some reading while you do." Kevin offered.

Edd wasn't sure why Kevin was so set on hanging out with Edd, but he relented. "Ok Kevin, but you shouldn't keep me from my reading."

"Ok dork, no worries."

The pair walked together to Edd's dorm. Edd crossed his hands over his chest, Kevin put his hands in his pockets.


	9. Chapter 9: Back to Normal

Chapter 9: Back to Normal

The pair stood outside of Edd's dorm as he nervously shuffled through his messenger bag for his keys. He had already read the next chapter in his chemistry and geology textbooks a night earlier and had hoped that that would have worked as an excuse to keep Kevin away. Yet here he was, nervously opening his dorm room for the redhead.

He led Kevin into his room and looked around for a place to seat his guest. Edd used his desk to study and only had one chair, something which he would add to his list of items to buy this weekend. As he weighed his options, Kevin took off his shoes and again took the liberty of sitting down on Edd's bed.

Flustered, Edd sighed and sat at his desk. _At least Kevin didn't smell bad today_, he thought to himself as his stomach tied itself in a large knot. He watched as Kevin stretched himself across Double D's bed, his head rested at the foot of Double D's bed near the desk. From his desk, Edd gazed down at Kevin. As he stretched out, his hoodie and undershirt rode up a bit, again exposing his stomach. As Kevin breathed in, Edd's eyes widened at the sight of his abdominal muscles and the hint of boxers he could see. Flustered, and with a bright red face, Edd slammed his anthropology book down on the desk and opened to the first chapter.

"Everything ok back there, dork?" Asked Kevin as he tilted his head back.

Edd smiled awkwardly at Kevin and then immediately focused his attention on his book. "Y-yes, I'm perfectly fine. Thank you for your concern."

Kevin squirmed around in the bed to get comfortable, "well, ok then dork. Are you sure you want to sit at your desk? We could switch places if that's what's bothering you."

"N-no, no. It's quite all right. I usually study at my desk. It is much more productive."

"Fair enough." Kevin replied with a shrug. "Hey, Double D."

"Yes, Kevin?"

"I think I'm going to need tutoring in this anthropology course. Dr. Annisari lost me a few times today."

Edd sighed. He loved to tutor people as he found joy in helping other people understand concepts that were once out of their reach, but he hated the thought of being taken advantage of at the level the jocks used him in high school. "S-sure thing Kevin," he agreed, "just as long as I don't have to tutor an entire baseball team again."

Kevin laughed, "don't worry dork. Baseball isn't until the next semester anyway." He tilted his head back too look at Edd with a smile.

Edd chuckled nervously, he wasn't sure if Kevin was being serious, but decided to take it as a joke. His eyes darted back and forth from Kevin's green eyes to his stomach. Edd's stomach's knot grew tighter.

Finally, Kevin broke the silence. "You sure you're ok, dork?"

Edd shook a bit. "Y-yes. I'm fine, just thinking a bit." Edd straightened up in his chair, looking authoritative. "How about this, you read the first chapter of the anthropology book and then we will go over the vocabulary together. Fair enough?"

Kevin smiled, Edd blushed a bit. "Sounds good dork." He grabbed his book out of his bag and started to read.

Edd smiled as he watched Kevin. _At least he's trying_, he thought to himself as his smile widened.

The pair sat in silence as they read. Edd carefully highlighted passages in the text and took notes in the margins. Before he knew it, he had quickly read through the near thirty pages of the first chapter - it was a breeze after all, being the introduction. He peered over Kevin's shoulder and was glad to see that he was nearly done as well.

Edd grabbed his book and pushed away from his desk. He walked around Kevin and sat on the floor near the front of the bed.

Kevin looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. He shifted his legs by bending them at the knees to make room for Edd, "it's your bed dork, come sit up here. It's got to be more comfortable than the floor."

Edd knew Kevin was right. He stood up and sat down on his bed, facing Kevin. When he sat down, Kevin lowered his legs so that his feet hugged Edd's hips. Edd blushed a bit and hid his face behind his textbook. Kevin chuckled.

"O-ok, Kevin. Let's see how well you retained the reading."

"Lay it on me dork, I'll impress you." Kevin replied with a cocky smirk.

Edd's phone chimed on his desk. Edd looked over at it and shook his head, "it's just a text alert. Ok, Kevin, what is 'culture' defined as?"

"Shared, learned behavior." He said with a smile.

"Excellent. Ok, how about 'variation'?"

"Differences in individuals or groups. Come on dork, give me a tough one."

Edd raised an eyebrow and flipped through pages in the book, "ok, what are the four subfields of anthropology?"

"Cultural, biological, archaeology, and, uh, linguistic."

"Very good."

"See, I've got this."

Edd flipped through more pages. "Ok, what is the idea of uniformitarianism?"

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Uh," he stuttered a bit, "was that in the book?"

"A little bit, it was more heavily mentioned in the lecture today."

"Oh, I have no idea."

"It was an idea developed by James Hutton, which contended that geological processes we observe in the world today, like erosion or continental drift, operated in the same manner in the past. This was modified and extended by Charles Lyell who provided evidence for a slowly changing earth." Edd smiled at his retention of this fact.

"Y-yeah, that's what I thought." Kevin replied with a laugh.

"Really, Kevin you seem to have retained information from the reading quite well. It seems you simply need to pay more attention to Dr. Annisari's lectures. I'm not sure I will be able to do much good as your tutor." Edd was worried that he was going to be used, yet again, for tutor sessions anyway. _Something's never change_, he thought to himself.

"Well, then we can go over the lectures. I just kind of zone out when she goes on and on."

Although Edd had found her lecture to be fascinating he decided to feign agreement with Kevin, "yes, she did tend to be hard to follow in spots. But she is clearly very knowledgeable of her subject matter."

"Sounds a bit like you." Kevin said with a laugh. Edd smirked in disapproval, but Kevin squeezed Edd's hips with his feet. Edd chuckled a bit. "Hey dork, I'm sorry if I was kind of out of it the other day with Nat and Nazz."

Edd wasn't sure how to proceed, so he looked away. "O-oh, it's quite all right. Really, you don't have to invite me out with you three. I will still tutor you anyway. You don't have to act like we're great friends."

Kevin looked hurt by that. "I invited you out with us because I'd thought you'd enjoy it."

"Oh, my apologies Kevin, I did enjoy myself."

Kevin rolled his eyes, "geeze Double Dork, cut a guy down when he tries to be friendly."

Edd laughed, Kevin's tone implied that he was joking around with Edd, a feeling Edd hadn't had since he was last with Ed and Eddy. "Ok, Kevin, my apologies."

"What are you doing this weekend, dork?"

"Oh, I have to purchase a few things for my room. So I guess I'm driving into town."

"Want some company?"

It seemed odd to Edd that Kevin wanted to tag along with him, but he welcomed the idea of having a friend accompany him. "S-sure Kevin, if you want."

"Ok, text me on Saturday and we'll go."

"Sure thing, I'll text you around noon. And Kevin, pardon my inquiry, if you weren't feeling odd because you invited me along the other day, what was wrong with you?"

Kevin's eyes darted away from Edd as he tried to choose words carefully. "It's no big deal, dork."

"Are you sure? You can tell me, Kevin." Edd paused, "after all, we are friends."

The shoe was clearly on the other foot now. After Kevin insisted that they were friends, Edd had to remind him of that fact. Kevin shifted a bit, unsure of himself.

To the surprise of Kevin, Edd got out of the bed and sat on the floor near the foot of the bed. He got up to his knees and sat near Kevin, placing a hand on Kevin's shoulder. He looked Kevin in the eyes, "is everything all right? Did something happen? Is someone hurt?"

Edd's emotional strength was shocking to Kevin and it made Kevin feel weak. Like Edd's, Kevin's stomach tied itself in a knot. Kevin sat up in the bed and turned to face Double D. He sat on the edge of the bed and placed his feet, again, on the sides of Edd's hips as Edd sat neatly on the cool floor. He lowered his head and rested his face on top of Edd's black beanie. Edd was certainly uncomfortable by this position, but was worried about what his friend might say or do. The power that Kevin had over Edd in this position made Edd squirm.

Edd's phone chimed again on his desk, the pair ignored it. The silence between the two was deafening.

Without moving his head, Kevin spoke into Edd's beanie. "I'm sorry about how people treated you in high school."

Edd laughed, "that can't be honestly what this is about."

Kevin raised his head and pushed Edd back a bit as he slid down onto the floor in front of Edd. They seemed to be on equal footing now.

Kevin reached forward and grabbed Edd's right wrist. Edd's hand began to shake at the liberty Kevin was taking as Kevin slid Edd's sleeve up to reveal a few fainted scars. "I'm sorry that James did this to you and I did nothing."

Edd's body shook. He backed away from Kevin and slid back to his dresser. When he reached his dresser, he stood and carefully lowered his sleeve back down. He towered above Kevin now.

"C-can we not talk about that? Please? It's in the past and I'm fine now. I don't see why you should be the one hurting over it." Edd pleaded.

Kevin looked up at Edd in confusion, he was unsure of the situation. He stood and walked over to Edd, he put his hands on Edd's shoulders. "I'm sorry Edd, I just needed to say that."

"W-well I appreciate the sentiment. I really do, but it's in the past. Can we please not talk about it?"

"Sure thing, dork. Whatever you want." Kevin smiled at Edd, "see you this weekend, dork." Kevin started to turn away as he felt Edd's hand grasp his. He turned back to Edd.

"Really, Kevin. I really do appreciate your concern. Thank you."

Kevin looked Edd in his blue eyes, he could tell something wasn't right. "What happened to you that night?"

"N-nothing. N-nothing at all, Kevin. I just appreciate the concern."

"Well, ok, dork." Kevin tried to turn away, but Edd hadn't let go of his hand. Edd seemed to have a power in this conversation that Kevin didn't understand. Edd clearly wanted to say something, but couldn't. So Kevin figured that he should give him space.

"You know it wasn't your job to save me." Edd said with authority.

Kevin felt weak. He knew that he wanted to protect the dork that day, but was too much of a coward to step up. He wouldn't be a coward now.

Kevin embraced Edd tightly and buried his face in Edd's beanie. Edd relented and embraced him back. It felt good, wrapping his arms around Kevin's muscular frame. Edd rested his face on Kevin's chest. He could feel Kevin's rapid heart beat, which after a moment began to slow down. Kevin could feel Edd breathing on his chest and the feeling excited him.

And as quickly as it began, it ended with Kevin breaking away, grabbing his book bag and shoes and quickly making his way out the door with shoes in hand before Edd could even react.

Edd slid down to the floor, not sure of what to do.

His head began to hurt. He got up, walked to his desk and grabbed his cell phone. There were two texts from Eddy.

**To Sockhead**: Hey Double D, how's college so far? We miss you at the Cul-de-sac. We're heading out tomorrow.

**To Sockhead**: Yo! Sockhead! You can't already be asleep.

Edd began to type out a reply, head still pounding.

**To Eddy**: Greetings Eddy! School is going well. I apologize for not responding earlier, I was tutoring a fellow student.

Edd's phone quickly chimed in response as if Eddy was waiting for him to reply.

**To Sockhead**: I should have known, Ed and I guessed as much. You free this weekend?

**To Eddy**: I actually have plans this Saturday and am still getting settled into my dorm room here. How about next weekend? That should give you and Ed a chance to get settled as well.

**To Sockhead**: Ok fair enough, we'll show up next Saturday then.

Edd closed his phone. His head was pounding. He reached under his bed for his yoga mat.

At the _Sycamore_ dorm, Kevin lay face down on his bed. His thoughts raced as he considered sending the dork or Nazz a text.


	10. Chapter 10: Silence

**_Author's Note_**_: Sorry for the delay everyone! It has been a hectic week out here. Enjoy!  
_

Chapter 10: Silence

Thursday morning had arrived and Edd stood outside the _Honor's_ dorm. Despite the warmth, Edd was yet again wearing a long sleeved v-neck and his trademark beanie. He looked around, not wanting to have Nat chase after him again today. He made no concrete plans to meet with the teal-haired boy, but knew that if Nat intended to walk with him, he would. Edd also knew that if Nat did intend to walk to class with him and Edd didn't notice him again, Nat would again loudly mention that in front of a class.

He looked down the sidewalk towards the direction of _Sycamore_ and could see Nat walking towards him. Edd quickly moved towards him.

"Morning Double Dude!" Nat yelled with a grin and wave.

Edd smiled and waved a little as he approached Nat, "salutations Nathan, how are you today?"

"I'm good," Nathan answered, elongating the vowels in his reply.

Edd chuckled. "I'm looking forward to class today. The readings were interesting and Dylan's teaching style is likely to really bring out some of the details."

"Dylan is fun, that's fair. But I can't say that the readings were that interesting. Seemed to drone on a bit for me."

Edd chuckled again and offered a defense of the readings, "but reading about history is a great way to understand the present. I was fascinated by the focus of the readings on various forms of sexuality throughout various historical contexts. I had previously read about Greece, but it was nice to read to about India and pre-colonial Uganda as well."

Nat laughed, "ok Double Dude. You would like the history readings."

"Did you do the readings?"

"Yes," Nat replied, again elongating the vowel in his response, "what are you, my mother?" Nat laughed loudly.

Edd chuckled again, "if I was your mother, I'd likely ask what your natural hair color was."

Nat smirked, "you should know it's teal." Nat laughed even more loudly as Edd joined in. "You missed out last night. You should have taken a break from studying."

Edd was unsure of what to say. He did have some reading to do last night, but was completely unsure of what Nat was referring too. "O-oh, you know me. In bed with my chemistry book," he offered in response with an awkward laugh.

"Yeah, Kevin said you told him you were studying. We met Nazz for dinner. It was great, you missed out. Alexa even joined in!"

"Sounds like you all had a great time." Edd blushed a bit. Kevin had never told him that people were getting together that evening, but had clearly lied to Nat about inviting Edd out with them.

It seemed that things had indeed returned to normal. Kevin, who he thought was trying to build a friendship with him, seemed to be avoiding him again. This was like the start of high school all over again, when Kevin avoided him for the sake of his popularity. Except now, Edd didn't have Eddy and Ed to be near. His bottom lip quivered a bit.

As the pair walked through campus, Nat continued to talk about the fun the group had without him last night. He also went on about Alexa - her smile, her attitude, her sense of style, and all things about their interesting new friend.

"Edd? You ok, Double Dude?"

Edd shook his Edd, he hadn't been paying much attention. "Y-yes. I'm fine Nathan. Why do you ask?"

"You just seemed in kind of a daze, Double Dude." The tone in his voice was one of concern, but reminded Edd of the awkward conversation in Nathan's car with Kevin.

"O-oh, I was just thinking."

"About class, no doubt. You think too much, Double Dude." Nat replied with a laugh. His tone seemed to be back to his normal jovial self.

Edd chuckled, "I'll think it over." The pair laughed together and walked inside _Oelman Hall_.

As they made their way to the classroom, a nearby elevator opened. Alexa and Dylan walked out of the elevator together. Nat ran to catch up with them, leaving Edd behind. Edd could hear the pair talking about a comic book character together. Edd was right, Alexa was clearly a favorite student of his.

Edd's focus shifted away from Dylan, Alexa, and Nat. He seemed lost inside his thoughts as he tried to come to terms with Kevin lying about contacting him to meet up with everyone.

The last time he saw Kevin was tough on both of them. Kevin was clearly upset and wanted to talk to him about the time he missed school. But that was years ago, it seemed strange to Edd that Kevin could harbor such strong feelings about an event that didn't even affect Kevin. As he thought of Kevin, his stomach began to tie itself in knots. The he remembered how good embracing Kevin felt. Edd's head began to hurt.

He walked into the classroom. He found a seat up front as Dylan was busily erasing notes from the board that another professor had left. He carefully searched his messenger bag for his notebook.

He was in a daze. His head hurt badly and he couldn't focus. He wanted to go back to his dorm room and snatch up his yoga mat. He wanted to yell at Kevin. His hands shook a little as Dylan's lecture began.

* * *

Before Edd knew it, the other students were standing up and heading out the door. He turned to see that Nat was also heading out the door with Alexa. He looked down at his notebook and saw that he had only written the date. As he stood, he placed his notebook neatly in his messenger bag and tried to pull himself out of his daze. His head was pounding.

"You know Edd, most students don't completely lose touch with reality until like the ninth week of the semester."

Edd shook his head, the voice made him anxious. He turned and saw a concerned, but smiling Dylan standing directly in front of him.

Edd nervously laughed. "I-I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me. I just hope you did the readings as those notes you didn't take certainly will not help you anytime soon." Dylan replied in a tone that wasn't meant to sound too serious.

"I'm sorry professor, I just wasn't thinking."

"I'd say that it looked like you were thinking." Dylan replied with a laugh as he walked out of the classroom.

Edd shook his head and followed Dylan out of the classroom. As he exited the room, Edd turned to the left to head towards his anthropology course. He felt a hand grab his arm. Startled, Edd turned to face Kevin.

"Hey dork, you walked right by me. Forget that I'd walk to class with you?" Kevin said with a smile.

As Edd faced Kevin, his stomach again tied itself in a tight knot. "O-oh, salutations Kevin. How are you today?"

Kevin let go of Edd's arm. "I'm all right," he answered with a shrug, "you ok?"

Edd forced a smile, "yes, I'm fine. I didn't know you were going to meet me after class, you startled me a bit."

Kevin scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I just figured that I would pass by your class anyway, so I might as well."

"Oh." Edd smiled quickly as he looked Kevin in the eyes, knowing that Dylan's class was not on the first floor and that Kevin had to decide to climb the stairs to meet him. He began to walk away.

Confused, Kevin took a few long strides to catch up with Edd. "Whoa, dork, what's the rush?"

"I don't want to be late for class."

"Yeah, Dr. Annisari seems like she wouldn't like that too much." Kevin laughed.

"Well, she is our instructor and we should be respectful by at least showing up on time." Edd replied with no humor in his voice.

"You sure, you're ok dork?"

"I'm fine. I guess I'm worn out from reading so much last night." Edd replied with an accusatory tone and a raised eyebrow.

"Sounds like you dork." Kevin said with a laugh, not understanding what Edd was driving at. "I had great time last night. Got to hang out with Nazz and Nat. Oh, and that girl from your class."

"Alexa." Edd added, clearly annoyed that Kevin didn't realize Edd knew about last night.

"Yeah, Alexa. Nat just seems to follow her around constantly. It's pretty funny actually."

"Yeah, I've noticed." Edd replied, still not looking at Kevin as the pair walked. "But you know me, I was apparently too busy studying to make it out with you all last night."

Kevin froze in his steps as Edd kept walking. _Oh shit_, he thought to himself as he nervously scratched the back of his neck. He ran to catch up with Edd and the pair walked in silence to their class.

They both sat down in their same seats. Edd pulled his notebook out of his bag and sighed. He turned to Kevin, "you know, if you don't want me around, you could just say something instead of giving me mixed signals."

The pair walked in silence across campus. Kevin finally spoke outside of the anthropology classroom.

"I'm sorry dork, it's just after the other night."

"You mean when you freaked out about something that happened years ago and then you hugged me and ran off? You know, something that sounds completely like a crazy person? Then you lie about me to Nat, Nazz, and Alexa."

"I didn't think you'd want to come."

"Maybe I would have, but I don't appreciate you lying to others about me. You could have asked me."

Before Kevin could respond, Dr. Annisari entered the room. As her lecture began Kevin began taking notes. His hands were shaking, but he knew that if he at least took notes he wouldn't have to look at Kevin.

* * *

As Dr. Annisari's lecture wrapped up, students began to file out of the classroom. Edd shoved his notebook into his bag and quickly tried to leave as he felt Kevin's hand grab his arm again.

Kevin stood, "look, I'm really sorry, dork."

"Funny that you can apologize and call me a dork in the same breathe." Edd smirked.

"I don't mean it as an insult."

"I know."

"But I am sorry."

"I know."

Kevin smiled and looked into Edd's eyes. His eyes seemed distant, he was hurt. He let go of Edd's arm, but stood in front of him as he put on his book bag to block Edd's path to the exit.

Edd crossed his arms over his chest. Kevin smiled at Edd. "Don't cross your arms like that, dork."

Edd raised an eyebrow. "Could you just move? Please? I want to go back to my dorm room."

"I'll walk you back."

"Kevin, though I appreciate the gesture, I am more than capable."

"I know." Kevin still blocked Edd's path.

"Well, can you move?"

"Not until you uncross your arms."

Edd relented, he'd have to play Kevin's little game. He'd be back in his dorm room soon. He could do a yoga workout and that would help his mood. As Edd uncrossed his arms, Kevin reached forward and took Edd's hand in his.

"W-what are you doing?"

"If I hold your hand, you won't run off." Kevin said with a laugh.

Edd tried to fight back, but Kevin wouldn't let go of his hand. "People are looking at us Kevin, I won't run off. Just let go of my hand."

Kevin started walking and pulled Edd along with him. Edd stopped fidgeting and walked along with him, hand-in-hand.

"See, this isn't so bad. Is it?" Kevin said with a smirk.

"Please let go of my hand. What right do you have to pull me along like this? Seriously, people are staring and your hand is likely covered in germs."

"Should I feel hurt by that?" Kevin laughed.

Edd was getting upset, he couldn't understand why Kevin would be doing this to him. Then he knew what to say. "Kevin, please, if you really care about me, you'll let go of my hand. You should know by now that I don't like being touched and having my personal space invaded."

"Promise you won't run off?"

"You could catch me anyway."

Kevin laughed and let go of Edd's hand. Edd immediately reached into the front pocket of his messenger bag and pulled out a hand wipe. Kevin laughed again.

"You weren't kidding, dork."

Edd threw out the wipe in a nearby trashcan and crossed his arms over his chest. The pair walked in silence the rest of the way to the _Honor's_ dorm.

As they stood outside, Kevin broke the silence again. "I really am sorry, ok dork?" He scratched the back of his neck.

Edd looked him in the eyes. Edd was still hurt, but could see that Kevin was being sincere. "Ok."

"Still on for Saturday?"

"Sure thing, Kevin."

Kevin smiled and walked towards _Sycamore_. Edd quickly walked up to his room and pulled his yoga mat from underneath his bed.


End file.
